


My game's romance subplot is wrong as expected

by PresentPerfect



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresentPerfect/pseuds/PresentPerfect
Summary: Rin hopelessly in love with her best friend Kou struggles through the pains of unrequited love. Suddenly though she finds Kou is acting strange and cold towards her. Desperate to save their friendship Rin tries to bury her feelings. Also Aoba and Hifumi are bad at romance and cute but mostly bad at romance.





	1. Never knows best

**Author's Note:**

> What is editing? No seriously... I apologize for all and any mistakes made in the work. I don't have a beta and hate editing my own work... please forgive my crimes against the English language. There needs to be more New Game works on this site. Like come on the second season just started.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou is not her usual self today at all. Rin the usual master of Kou's many moods is unsure how to help her best friend.

Rin couldn’t believe what was happening right now. All of it so fast, so sudden. She had of course fantasized about this moment hundreds of times but now that it was finally here. All of those well thought out lines suddenly fell out of her head. Kou was so close to her. The office was dark and deserted. It was just the two of them. Rin had stayed with her once again for an overnighter of work. She didn’t personally have work that necessitated the overnight stay but any extra time she could get with Kou was time well spent, even if it was at the office. 

Still she could never had expected tonight would be the night Kou would make a sudden advance. Her hands were on her body now. Gently pulling at her clothes, snaking under her shirt finding bare skin. Kou smiled, her face so alluring so beautiful. Kou got closer and kissed the nape of her neck. Just the warmth alone made her let out an embarrassing moan.

“So eager” Kou teased her.

“What.. no, just this…” Rin couldn’t think let alone speak in full sentences

“This what?” Kou kissed her neck again.

“Kou…” what all she could manage.

“Yes, Rin?” Kou looked straight into her eyes.

“I… lov….” Was the sentence she began and never finished as the office was replaced with the familiar surroundings of her bedroom and the blaring of her cellphone’s alarm going off.

“You have got to be kidding!” She cried out in frustration. “Ugh, stupid mind stop torturing me with these dreams.” She felt tears well up in her eyes. She was so tired of this, tired of her dreams being the only place she could get that close to her love. She hated them for showing her what she would probably never have and yet yearned for them almost every night. Were they a blessing or a curse?

Rin threw off her blankets and rolled out of the bed. She stretched letting out a large yawn before shuffling to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Her apartment felt a little chilly. She guessed it was only natural being the dead of winter and all. Still she wished a certain someone would help the bed warm for her. She went through the morning routine and after taking one last look in the mirror was satisfied with her appearance and setout into the morning commute.

It was cold outside, her breath formed so clearly in front of her. She wrapped her scarf tightly over her face and walked boldly forward towards the subway station. The station wasn’t far from where she lived which was one of the nice perks of her current apartment despite it being a bit small. There was also a great bakery right by the station that she liked to stop by on her way into the office. She glanced at window of the shop and decided to skip on it for today and go straight to the platform to catch her train. 

She ascended the stairs that led to the station platform and joined the hundreds of others waiting for their train to come. Perk number two of the station was that it was only one rapid express train stop away from her job and as luck would have it one was just about to pull in. The doors slid open and she took a spot on the train by the doors. The car was crowded as usual, so crowded she couldn’t even manage to get into her bag to take out her phone and send her usual good morning text to Kou. She sighed and resolved to just look out the window for the short ride to her job. As the city went by in a blur her mind drifted back to the dream from the previous night, still fresh in her mind it caused a rush of blood in her cheeks. She let her mind replay the sweet fantasy. She added onto the ending where she actually said “I love you” to Kou. ‘ _ Yeah right. Like she would ever have the courage to confess her long repressed emotions _ ’.

The train pulled into station and she shuffled out of the car trying to touch other people as little as possible. She looked up at the sky a moment, it was such a clear winter’s sky, the sun was so bright yet the air so cold. Rin adjusted her bag and headed to the office and arrived at its front door thankful for the sudden rush of heat once she entered. As she rode the elevator up to her floor she began to unwrap her scarf and remove her gloves. She removed her coat and held it over her arms as the elevator dinged and let her off. The office was still silent she was early as usual. The lights were on though someone must already be here she thought. She walked over to the character design area and found Aouba already logged onto her computer and working on character designs.

“Good morning Aoba-Chan”

“Ahh Good Morning. I didn’t think anyone else was going to be here to early.” Aoba replied.

“Have some paperwork I need to get ready for a meeting today.” Rin admitted.

“I see, you are always working so hard.” Aoba smiled.

“Well I try my best. Did Kou stay the night again?” Rin asked.

“No, she wasn’t here when I got in.”

“Huh, that’s odd she said she was going to stay the night. Well it’s good she went home for once.” Rin nodded.

“Yeah, staying at the office all the time isn’t exactly good for your health.”

“Something I keep trying to get through that thick skull of hers.” Rin said with hint of anger. “Well, I’ll let you get back to work” Rin said and continued to her desk. She set all her stuff down and switched on her computer. The early morning went by nice and quiet she felt focused and was able to get everything ready for the day rather quickly. She decided to treat herself to a cup of coffee. She slipped back over to Aoba who was still diligently working at her desk.

“I was going to make some coffee. Want to come?” Rin asked her.  
“Oh, sure” Aoba replied and followed her over to the modest staff lounge.

“What are you working on right now?” Rin asked as she began to set up the coffee machine.

“Just some villager designs. I’m not really happy with the way they shopkeepers are coming out. They feel a little… hmm how can I say cookie cutter I guess. I want them to have variety, like when the player goes from shop to shop I want them to feel a change.”

“That’s a good thing to keep in your mind as you work. It can be easy to fall into the trap of settling into a comfortable style because it work. Even Kou has that problem from time to time.” The pot began to hiss as the water filtered through the coffee grounds.

“Really?” Aoba sounded a little surprised.

“Oh to be sure. That was a big criticism when she first got approved for her character designs that she didn’t want to change things up.” 

“That makes me feel better for some reason” Aoba smiled.

“Everyone thinks you are doing just fine Aoba-chan. Just keep yourself moving forward and don’t overwork yourself.” 

“I will do my best, I don’t think I could ever become like Kou staying all those nights.”

“That’s a good thing believe me.” Rin said with a laugh. She poured out two cups of coffee and handed one to Aoba. “Sorry, I don’t know how you like it. I just take mine black.”

“So mature…” Aoba said under her breath as she got out the milk and sugar. “I like mine light and sweet.”

“I’ll remember for next time.” Rin made a mental note as Aoba stirred her cup.

“Alright let’s get back to it.” Rin said and the two walked back out to the office floor.

“Do you think I could ask a favor?” Aoba began.

“Hmm? What favor?”

“Do you think you could look over some of the character designs for me?” Aoba asked sheepishly.

“I think Kou would be the better person to ask.”

“Usually I would but… I think I want a different opinion on them”

“Sure I could look them over.” Rin answered.

“Really? Thank you so much.” Aoba beamed with a wide smile.

‘So cute’ Rin smiled at the young woman.

They returned back to the character design space just as Kou walked in and spotted the two of them holding cups of coffee.

“Good morning” Aoba said brightly.

“Mornin” Kou said curtley but her eyes were fixed on Rin for some reason. Kou was annoyed about something that much was certain. What that something was she couldn’t guess at the moment. Kou walked straight past them and took a seat at her desk.

“She seems tired today.” Aoba whispered.

“Yeah.. probably” Rin replied though she knew that wasn’t a tired Kou at all. “I’ll go check on her.” Rin walked over to Kou leaving Aoba to return to her work.

“Morning.” Rin greeted her.

“So it is.” Kou replied without looking away from her computer.

“Something wrong?”

“Nope”

“Are you sure?”  
“Yup”

“Kou…” Rin sighed.

“Rin…” Kou sighed mockingly back

“Please it’s too early for this.” Rin was getting annoyed. There was a silent pause.

“You didn’t text me this morning….” Kou finally said.

“Oh I'm sorry the train was crowded and I forgot.”

“Had enough time for coffee with Aoba” Kou said with an annoyed tone

“Are you serious? Why are you acting this way?” Rin was in uncharted territory. Kou could be childish at times but this was a new level.

“Whatever, just forget it” Kou said dismissively and hunched over her tablet. Rin shrugged and gave up. She walked away. Just as she was about to turn the corner she glanced back at Kou only to find her looking up at her. Their eyes met for just a moment before Kou quickly turned away. Rin’s mind wandered back to the dream and felt her face flush. She felt a small spark of hope rise in her chest. Was that a sign, a message that maybe just maybe Kou felt something also. As she walked back to her own desk she knew it wasn't true though. The spark faded as quick as it had come. How many false signals had she gotten over the years of their friendship. It was better not to hope.

The day went by as usual she met with a few of the other teams and gave a few updates about their own progress. Before she knew it was already lunch time.

She pushed herself away from her desk and found Aoba standing just outside her cubicle half hidden by the wall.

“What is it Aoba?” Rin asked

“Uh I was just wondering if you wanted to get lunch together.”

“Sure that sounds good. I could look at the character designs while we eat together”. Rin offered 

“That would be great” Aoba said a bit too loud.

“What would be great?” Kou asked coming around the corner.

“Oh just Rin helping me out with something.”  Aoba replied 

“I see” Kou looked at Rin “What do you want to do for lunch?” Kou asked casually.

“Actually I'm going with Aoba to lunch today.” Rin told her. Kou glanced over to Aoba then back to Rin.

“Whatever” Kou said and walked away.

“Is she okay?” Aoba asked after Kou was further away.

“She is fine just being moody for some reason.” Rin assured her.

“Well, I guess you would know her best” 

“Yeah something like that.. Anyway where do you want to go get lunch?” Rin steered the conversation away from Kou.

“Hmm, there is a good Tonkatsu place nearby. How about we go there?”

“Sounds good. Let me just put on my coat.”

“Oh I totally forgot mine.” Aoba said. “I'll Run back to my desk and grab it. Let's meet downstairs.”

“Sure I'll see you down there.” 

Aoba dashed off. Rin put on her coat and gloves deciding to forgo the scarf. The restaurant wasn't that far. She walked over to Kou’s desk who was drawing on her tablet.

“Do you want anything while I'm out?” Rin asked.

“Nope, I'm good” Kou replied.

“You sure? Coffee, pastry, anything to eat?”

“I said I'm good” Kou replied harshly.

“Alright fine.” Rin shot back and stormed off. Why was she being so moody today. She took the elevator down to the lobby where Aoba was waiting.

“Ready to go?” Rin said with a smile trying to push off her feelings from Kou.

“Yeah let's go.” The door slid open and the winter’s air rushed in to greet them. Rin immediately regretted not grabbing her scarf as well.

“It’s a bit colder than I expected it to be.” Aoba admitted as they walked out into the winter day.

“It’s nice to get out of the office though during the day. I feel like it helps keep me focused.” Rin said.

“The cold air is definitely waking me up. I need to remember to grab Hifumi something while we are out” Aoba reminded herself.

“Is she staying in for lunch?”

“Yeah she said she was behind on some of her work and needed to catch up.”

“I see. You get along well with Hifumi don’t you?”

“You think so?!” Aoba said with a sudden amount of enthusiasm. “I mean… yeah I think we work well together.” Rin saw that Aoba’s face had turned a shade of red, but that might have just been the cold. They arrived at the small restaurant on the corner of the street. It was only a little crowded with the lunch rush. There was an open table for two over by the window that they took.

“Did you bring the character sketches with you?” Rin asked.

“Yes I did.” Aoba reached into her bag and pulled out a sketch book. “Please give me your honest feedback.” She said as she handed over the book.

“Sorry for the wait” The waitress came over. “What can I get you?”

“I’ll take tonkatsu curry please.” Rin answered and opened up the sketch book.

“I’ll have the same.”

“Okay two tonkatsu curry.”

“Also the drink bar for me.” Rin said without looking up from the page of a villager labeled blacksmith.

“Me too sorry.” Aoba told the waitress.

“Not a problem.” The waitress pressed a few buttons on her pad and walked off.

“I’ll go get us drinks.” Aoba said standing up. “What do you want?”

“I’ll just take some juice thanks.” Rin told her and flipped over to the next page. This one was a magic shop owner. The designs were good and considering it was Aoba’s first year at the company they were undoubtedly high quality for a beginner. Yet as she flipped through the pages she realized that what Aoba had feared was true. The villagers did share a certain repetitiveness to them.

“Here you go.” Aoba sat the mixed fruit juice in front of Rin and took her own seat and sipped her melon soda. ‘She is adorable’ Rin thought looking up at her with a smile.

“What is it?” Aoba asked squirming a little under Rin’s gaze.

“Nothing. I was just think you look very cute.” Rin laughed a little as Aoba fired off a series of embarrassed sounds and denials of her cute look.

“Anyway.” Aoba said with an annoyed expression. “What do you think of the designs?”

“Hmm. Well I they are all very good in terms of quality but, I think you are right about all the villagers looking a bit similar.”

“I knew it” Aoba sighed and looked down.

“Well it’s okay. It’s not a hard fix to get some variety in the design.”

“Any ideas?”

“Well for one you could add some men.” Rin stated flatly and flipped through the pages showing Aoba that every single one of her drawings was indeed a woman.

“I didn’t even realize it!” Aoba exclaimed. “I’m just so use to being in our woman only office. I kinda forgot boys were even a thing…” Aoba slumped her head again.

“You will have a hard time getting a boyfriend with that attitude.” Rin teased her.

“I don’t have time for that nonsense.” Aoba answered back. “Or something like that I think Yagami would say.”

“Yeah that does sound like Kou.” Rin agreed but it hurt just a little to admit it.

“I don’t think I’m that extreme though.” Aoba continued. “It would be nice to date someone.”

“Oh yeah Hifumi” Rin said she had just remembered they didn’t order for her. She grabbed a menu and wondered what she would like. She glanced up to see Aoba’s face bright red and her mouth trying to form words.

“How did you… who told…” Aoba stammered.

“Told me what?” Rin asked confused.

“About Hifumi.” Aoba barely whispered the words.

“We need to order her lunch remember.” Rin said holding up the menu. “Do you know what she would like?”

“Right! Haha yeah we didn’t order for her.” Aoba said way too loud. “What was I even thinking about. Such a scatterbrain sometimes.” Aoba rapidly began to down her drink. “I’m just going to get a quick refill.” Aoba shot up from her seat and walked back over to the drink bar. 

 

“Well she wears is on her sleeve doesn’t she.” Rin sighed and kept looking over the menu. Even so she wished them luck in figuring out they both liked one another. It was a bit like a watching a train wreck at times the way they both couldn’t see the obvious signals from one another. She wasn’t one to talk about relationships though. The only thing she could claim was being the queen of unrequited love. The waitress brought the two plates of curry and set them down.

“Sorry, could we also order another Tonkatsu curry to go?” Rin asked not being able to think of anything else.

“Absolutely.” The waitress nodded and went off. 

Aoba returned to the table and began to talk rapidly

“Sorry was so thirsty all of a sudden. Is it hot in here or what?” Aoba took a seat. “Wow this look great” She began to dig into her curry not looking up at Rin. 

Her face was a few shades less red than before but still flushed. They finished off their lunches Aoba only giving small responses to Rin’s suggestions for the character designs it was clear her mind was elsewhere. They paid off their bill and walked back to the office. They got back to the design floor. Aoba was bouncing back and forth on her heels in the elevator swinging the food they had bought for Hifumi. When the elevator opened Aoba walked quickly over to Hifumi’s desk Rin followed behind wanting to watch the scene.

“Hifumi, I brought you lunch” Aoba said with a big smile.

“Thank you so much.” Hifumi replied looking up at her with a small blush across her face as she accepted the food. “How much was it?” Hifumi asked.

“Don’t worry about it my treat.” Aoba assured her.  
“No I couldn’t Aoba.”

“Well you will have to. I won’t take no for an answer.” Aoba said playfully.

“Well then…” Hifumi turned bright red  “I guess I’ll just have to take you out to lunch some time.”

‘ _ It must have taken her a month to get up the courage to say that’ _ Rin thought to herself.

“Well… I wouldn’t say no… to that… if you are offering.” Aoba replied flushed as she was at the restaurant again.

‘Oh god it’s too much’ Rin excused herself from the disgustingly sweet scene.


	2. If only I had a diary of you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for a worst as Rin tries to figure out what is happening in Kou's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that editing is my kryptonite... RIP the English language for I killed it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember editing is in the eyes of the beta of which I don't have

The office was steadily growing quiet as people excused themselves from their desk. Everyone on the characters design team had called it a day. Aoba came over to her desk to thank her again for going to lunch with her. Kou still sat at her desk like a sentry at her post. Rin sighed and walked over to the lounge to make a fresh pot of coffee. Her own work was done but she hated leaving Kou alone at the office. She made the coffee just as Kou liked it nice and sweet with plenty of milk. She went to Kou’s desk who just scowled loudly and threw her stylus on the ground. Rin glanced at the screen and saw the character she had been working on had a large amount of scribbles across its face now.

“Hey, got you something” Rin said and held out the coffee for Kou. Kou looked up at her with an angry expression and stared at the cup of coffee before finally taking it.

“Thanks…” she muttered and took a sip of it. There was no visual complaints on her face so she must have liked it at least. Rin bent over and picked up the stylus from the floor.

“Here is this also.” Rin put it back on Kou’s desk. Kou nodded and stared at her computer screen while slowly drinking her coffee. Rin pulled a chair out and took a seat next to her.

“Having trouble?” Rin asked nicely as she could.

“Obviously.” Kou gestured to the scribbled out face.

“How can I help?” Rin took the mouse and clicked the undo button several times to remove the scribbles.

“How can I help?” Kou mimicked her again.

“Is this for the hero’s companion?” Rin asked ignoring Kou.

“Yes, and it looks awful.” Kou groaned. Rin looked over the details it's true it wasn’t even close to Kou’s usual art quality this was subpar Aoba’s designs had been better.

“I think you could…” Rin began to offer some feedback but Kou shot up.

“Well I think I’m going home” Kou grabbed her things hurriedly and turned for the door.

“Kou, what’s wrong?” Rin chased after her.

“Nothing! I told you” Kou marched to the elevator and slammed the call button.

“What are you doing for dinner tonight?” Rin tried to change tactics. “I could come over and cook for you. Or you could come to my place.”

“I have left overs from last night.” Kou answered.

“Can we walk to the station together then? Just give me a sec I will grab my things.” The elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

“No I want to be alone.” Kou stepped into the elevator and pressed for the first floor.

“Kou please wait!” Rin blocked the door. “What is going on?”

“Nothing! Stop! Just Stop! You are worst than my mother! Leave me alone!” She screamed.

“Kou…” Rin stepped back from the elevator and let it close. 

“Wait no…” Kou began to say, her angry faced immediately faded to a mixture of sadness and regret but the door shut before she could finish what she was going to say. Rin slumped to the floor in pure disbelief. Tears began to blur her vision she was so stupid. She didn’t even know why Kou was so upset. She had hurt their friendship somehow and Kou hated her now she was sure of it. She couldn’t hold it back and began to sob uncontrollably. It hurt, it hurt so much. Her heart ached and she cursed herself for being so stupid. The tears kept coming for what seemed like an eternity. It wasn’t until she slapped herself that she could begin to control herself again. She stood up and fixed her outfit. Like a deadman she walked back to her desk and gathered up her things. She barely remembered the trip back to her apartment. Before she realized it she was laying on her bed. It was cold, her apartment was cold, her bed was cold. There was no life in her she just wanted to die. She wanted to cry more and sob until she felt better as she had done in the past but the tears wouldn’t come. The pain just sat perfectly in her chest.

 

Did she fall asleep? Maybe? She couldn’t be sure… what time was it she wondered. She looked for her phone but couldn’t find it anywhere. She pushed herself up from her bed and looked around the floor for her phone. She couldn’t see it. The room felt strange, the apartment felt like it wasn’t her own. The colors were wrong it was dark. The books didn’t make sense she couldn’t read any of the covers. She stumbled over to her bathroom and looked in the mirror it wasn’t reflecting anything. She tried to wipe it but her hand only sank into it. She pulled it back in terror. What was going on? She went back to her bedroom shaken. Except it wasn’t hers anymore it was Kou’s. Kou laid in bed laughing a shadowy figure was getting in with her… getting on top of her. The kissed deeply Kou let out a moan.

“No...NO! NOOOOO!” Rin screamed. She shot up awake, her cellphone was going off with her morning alarm. She was covered in sweat and still in her clothes from yesterday. Her hands were shaking. The image of Kou in bed with another person was burned into her mind. Was that why she was so cold yesterday? Was it because she had found someone and was trying to push her away now. Was she trying too hard to be something to Kou? It made sense. Kou was tired of her being motherly, pretending like they were more than just friends. It needed to stop or she would lose Kou entirely.

“I need to change.” Rin told herself as she looked in the mirror. She felt haggard but trudged on to the office all the same. 

She got there later than usual. Most everyone had already begun to filter in. She headed right to her desk without a word to anyone else of the floor. She turned on her pc and began to look through her emails. She began writing up some reports that were requested and checked on the submissions from various teams. The day went by without her being present at all. Her mind was blank, she typed away at her desk but the entire time felt like it must be someone else moving her fingers. It certainly wasn’t her.

“Touyama-san?” A voice called for her. Rin looked up from her computer for the first time. It was Aoba.

“Hi Aoba” Rin said putting as much cheer as she could muster into her voice. “Do you need something?”

“Nothing in particular. Just it’s lunch time and I wanted to ask if you wanted to join us?”

“Oh, is it already that time?” Rin glanced down at her computer's clock it was already 1:00 she hadn’t even noticed. “I think I’m good for today I have a few things I need to get done. Sorry”

“That’s okay. Do you want us to get you anything?” Aoba asked.

“No, that’s okay I brought some snacks with me today so I will be alright. Trying to think of my summer figure and all.” Rin smiled.

“Don’t say things like that… You will make me start worrying about my weight.” Aoba whined.

“Sorry.” Rin said and put her hands together asking for forgiveness.

“Alright well I’m off then.” Aoba walked away. 

Rin sighed letting the happy face she put on fade away. She turned back to her computer and began to type away some more. Something brushed up against her legs. Rin looked down to see Mozuku. She gave him a quick scratch on the back.

“You look something awful.” Hazuki said looking to Rin from behind her red glasses.

“Oh, Hazuki, sorry I didn’t really get a good night's sleep.” replied. It wasn’t really a lie.

“Is that all?” Hazuki stared hard into her eyes. Rin had a feeling she was seeing through that weak excuse from her surely somber face.

“Yeah. I’ll make sure I get some rest tonight.”

“I guess you will have the weekend to recover.”

“It’s Friday?” Rin said in disbelief.

“Sure is, no coming in on Saturday either. That’s an order from your boss. Make sure you sleep.” Hazuki scooped up Mozuku and began to walk away. “It’s kinda funny.”

“What is?” Rin asked.

“Kou seems to have had a bad night of sleep as well. What are the odds.” Hazuki left after that last comment. She said it in such a perfect way as to imply she was fully away something was going between Rin and Kou.

_ ‘Should I go and try to talk to her? No I told myself I would change. I need to try and distance myself or I will lose Kou entirely.’ _

Rin tried her best to keep herself focused on work ignoring the reset of of the office and only briefly letting herself up to get a cup of coffee in the lounge. Rin kept her eyes downcast not wanting to talk to anyone. She poured out some of the coffee that was already in the machine and added some milk and sugar to it. She wanted at least something to be sweet in her life.

“HAJIME! Delete it!” Aoba shouted as Hajime ran past holding a phone high above her head.

“Never! This is my new wallpaper I tell you.” Hajime laughed in her best impersonation of some anime villain. As amusing as Rin found the situation she knew she had better put an end to it.

“Aoba, Hajime stop right now.” She walked in front of Hajime’s path who with a surprising amount of agility ducked around her and continued on. Aoba who was not as graceful tried to stop herself but ended up crashing into Rin and began to fall backwards with a small yelp. Aoba was small however, and Rin easily caught her before she could fall over.

“What is going on Aoba?” Rin asked sternly.

“Touyama-san you don’t understand! She took a photo of me and Hifumi and I’ll die of embarrassment if she doesn’t delete it.” Aoba began to cry into Rin’s chest 

“A picture?”

“Yes, please you need to make here delete it.” Aoba looked up hopefully at her.

“Don’t worry. I’ll talk to her”

“Thank you!” Aoba threw her arms around Rin and squeezed her. Rin returned the hug and smiled. It felt warm and kind. She looked up and saw that Kou had been watching the scene for how long she wasn’t sure. Once their eyes met she quickly turned away and stormed off somewhere.

_ ‘She is still angry at me…’  _ Rin lameneted.

“Alright Aoba, come on back to work.” Rin patted her back.

“Right. I’m just going to get a drink really quick.” Aoba went into the staff lounge. 

Rin took the moment to have a conversation with Hajime. She found Hajime giggling looking down at her phone.

“Hajime you know things like that shouldn’t be done in the office.” Rin began.

“Oh Touyama. Yeah sorry kinda got carried away there.” Hajime didn’t sound sorry though.

“Aoba wants you to get rid of that photo.”

“But, it's so good.” Hajime complained.

“Hajime, can I see this photo you took of Aoba and Hifumi?” Rin asked.

“Sure! I think you will like it.” 

Hajime handed her the phone. The screen showed a photo of Hifumi cupping Aoba’s face and looking at her sweetly. It was absolutely adorable!

“How did you get this?” Rin asked.

“Hehe, Hifumi was taking a grain of rice off of Aoba’s face. I snapped it at just the right moment.”

“Send it to me….” Rin whispered.

“Knew you would like it.” Hajime quickly pressed a number of keys on her phone and Rin’s own phone went off with a message containing the photo. Rin walked away back to her own desk. She saw Aoba from a distance and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and mouthed thank you.

_ ‘I’m sorry Aoba. I’ve betrayed your trust but one day you will forgive me I’m sure.’  _ Rin thought to herself as she seated herself back at her desk. She looked down at her computer’s calendar and remembered it was Friday. She had a whole weekend ahead of her. She wondered what she would do with it. Normally she would try and get together with Kou and go shopping see a movie or just spend time at one or the other’s apartment. That was out though she knew. It sounded lonely spending a whole weekend alone though. She would figure out something. The last hour of work passed by and Rin had no desire to stay any later than she had to. Rin logged off her computer and backed up her things. She walked by the Character design desk. Aoba, Hifumi, Hajime and Yun were getting their things talking amongst themselves. Kou was still at it drawing away.

“I’m heading home for the day…” Rin said quietly to Kou. Kou looked up at her with a sad look.

“Oh you are heading home already?”

“Yeah, didn’t sleep so well last night.” Rin told her

“I see. Well get some rest.” Kou turned back to her computer.

“Yeah…you too.” Rin walked away and headed to the elevator. It hurt again… her heart. That polite conversation. So distant, so cold. She hated it, she hated every syllable of it. She wanted to scream.

“Touyama wait” Hajime called out to her. She turned around to see the four girls surrounding her.

“What’s up?”

“We are going out to an izakaya to kick off the weekend. Want to come?” Yuu said. Rin rolled the question around in her head quickly. Half of her wanted to go straight home and fall onto her bed without the intention of moving for the rest of eternity and wallow in self pity, while slowly slipping into madness. The other part of her really wanted a drink and some food.

“Sure sounds good.” Rin smiled

“Alright!” Hajime exclaimed. The five of them got into the elevator together. Aoba stood next to her and looked up with a smile. Rin smiled back and felt a little better.


	3. These mechanics suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes out to kick off the weekend properly. A mixture of booze and song bring out different sides of many and embolden the meek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading! My campaign against the English Language continues please forgive all grammatical mistakes. Let's keep this fandom alive with the new season and after!

The izakaya was noisy and packed as one might expect for a friday night. They were lucky to get a table rather quickly after arriving. Rin slid over the wooden bench and sat next to the wall. The other girls took their seats and immediately snatched up the menus.

“What food should we order first?!” Aoba wondered out loud.

“More importantly what drinks should we order first.” Yuu said with a big grin

“Hey don’t over do it again.” Hajime chastised her. “I had to carry you home last time. I even had to undress…”

“LET’S NOT GET INTO TOO MUCH DETAIL!” Yuu shouted cutting Hajime off.

“Hmm, I think I will have some plum wine to start” Rin declared.

“Oh that does sound nice.” Yuu agreed.

“I think I’ll just get a beer.”

“Hifumi do you want you usual hot sake?” Aoba asked.

“Yes… please” Hifumi said barely above a whisper.

“I’ll call them over.” Hajime pressed the button and the server quickly arrived and took their orders.

“I think I want fried cheese.” Yuu said looking at the menu.

“You will get fat.” Hajime reminded her.

“Don’t say that!” Yuu cried.

“Well it’s okay to put on a little weight in the winter.” Rin offered.

“Yeah! Besides I’ve been watching what I eat a lot lately.”

“I think I’ll get Takoyaki.” Hajime nodded.

“I’ll get some yakitori I guess.” Rin answered.

“Maybe some sashimi as well” Aoba added.

The waitress returned with their drinks and they gave out their food orders.

“Alright well to another week closer to the release of our game.” Hajime offered as toast.

“Cheers!” They all clinked their various glasses together. Rin took a long sip of her plum wine and let out a satisfying noise. It was so sweet just what she needed.

“So good” She had to say 

“Yeah it's good to unwind like this. Especially during cram time” Yuu said 

“The deadline is coming up so soon…” Hifumi added somberly.

“Let's not think about that right now let's just enjoy this.” Aoba turned the conversation away from work.

“Yeah, let's get another round.” Hajime announced with an empty beer glass in her hand.

“You finished that already?!” Aoba said shocked.

“Well when you got to let loose you got to go hard.” Hajime said.

“Well if we are doing that…” Rin gulped down her wine. 

“Not you too Rin” Aoba cried

“Well if everyone is.” Yuu began

“No not you.” Hajime but a hand over her glass.

“They sure like to drink.” Aoba said to Hifumi.

“Well actually, Aoba could you order me more sake” Hifumi’s face was flushed.

“EH! Hifumi can you handle that much.”

“Don’t worry Aoba this is nothing” Hifumi said with an unusual smile.

“Even Hifumi is getting into it I see.” Hajime grinned.

 

When the food arrived Aoba ordered the next round of drinks for everyone. They set about devouring the food. Rin wanted to cry at how good it was to eat greasy food. She slurped down two skewers of yakitori in less than ten seconds.  

“Delicious!” Rin exclaimed.

“Yeah the food is always so good here. For an Izakaya the quality is pretty good.” Aoba agreed.

“The drinks aren’t bad either.” Hajime said as she stook another large gulp of her second drink. Not wanting to fall behind in pace Rin met her with a long drink of her wine. She looked over to Aoba that was looking concerned over the amount of booze that were flowing. Hifumi was looking down into her Sake cup and glancing over at something. Rin put two and two together. It was Aoba’s hand. She wanted to try and hold it. She could do something to give her courage or help maybe. Just because she sucked at relationships didn’t mean Hifumi had to suffer the same fate.

“Aoba could you move over a bit. Sorry I’m pressed against the wall.” Rin said trying to act casual.

“Oh sure sorry.” Aoba slid over and was now touching Hifumi with her legs. Hifumi acted immediately. Her face was growing more red by the second. She covered her face with her bangs as best she could but it was impossible to hide her embarrassment. She slowly began to move her hand over to Aoba’s.

‘You can do it Hifumi!’ Rin was watching the scene with great anticipation. Even Yuu and Hajime seemed to catch on and had stopped talking and casually sipped their drinks watching it all play out.

“Oh is anyone going to have the last yakitori skewer?” Aoba asked and reached up to grab it. Yuu scowled loudly in frustration.

“Oh sorry Yuu did you want it?” Aoba asked innocently unaware of what she had just ruined. 

“No.. It’s all you….” Yuu angryl gulped the rest of her wine. Rin met eyes with Hajime and they both sighed and downed the rest of the round together.

“ANOTHER ROUND!” Hajime cried out.

“YES!” Yuu agreed.

“Hifumi finish up your drink.” Hajime demanded.

“Oh but I…” With determination she gulped down the last of her sake.

“Aoba hit the button.” Rin ordered her junior.

“YES!” Aoba freaked and practically slammed the button.

“I think I will join you for a beer this time.” Rin said. She knew if she kept drinking this much wine she wouldn’t last very long at all.

“Let’s see if Aoba still remembers how to pour a beer from last time.” Hajime grinned.

“This will be on your performance review” Rin added on.

“No way! Stop messing with me” Aoba looked distressed.

“No it’s true.” Yuu chimed in. “I remember I didn’t get a raise for almost two years because I messed up a pour at the company party.” She said the lie so casually. Rin was impressed, she would have to be more careful of Yuu in the future.

“I’ll do my best!” Aoba took the beers off the servers tray as when she came back with the next round of drinks. It was clear that Aoba was shaking as she poured out the beer into Hajime’s and Rin glass. She did a decent pour despite that.

“Not bad. 8419 points” Hajime announced.

“Out of how many?” Aoba asked.

“We should do Karaoke after this!” Yuu said out of nowhere.

“Why all of a sudden?” Rin asked but the idea did sound fun.

“Because my roommate is out on a date and I don’t want to be home alone….” Yuu said choking back tears and gulped down more wine. 

“Don’t cry Yuu. Its okay who needs boys anyway! The best ones are 2-d anyway.” Hajime tried to comfort her.

“Still…” Yuu sniffed. “I can never get a date.”

“I’ll be your date tonight!” Hajime threw in. “We can sing a duet and everything”

“Hajime!” Yuu drunkenly hugged her and kissed Hajime on the cheek.

Rin felt her face flush. Aoba was stunned as well. Hifumi was staring deep into her drink.

“Let’s do it!” Aoba finally declared. “It will be a girls night out!”

“Right, Rin!” Aoba turned to her.

“Sure will you be my date?” Rin asked jokingly

“Yes!” Aoba grabbed her hand. Rin was taken by surprise and had a moment of panic. She tried to look over to Hifumi who was currently staring at her intensely but her naturally cute face made it about as intimidating as an angry puppy.

_ ‘Hifumi has a jealous side who knew. It’s kinda cute though’ _

“Well I look forward to it then.” Rin smiled and the booze having gone to her head she kissed Aoba on the cheek.

“Tttttouyama-SAN!” Aoba blurted her face completely flushed.

“Me too!” Hifumi suddenly came into the situation. “You have to be my date as well!” Hifumi took Aoba’s arm and pulled her toward her.

“I guess I’ll let you have her.” Rin laughed. Yuu and Hajime gave a thumbs up from across the table.

_ ‘Sorry Hifumi but glaciers move faster than you do. Everyone needs a push once in awhile.’ _

They finished up their last round of drinks Hifumi held onto Aoba’s arm for the rest of the time. Aoba got quiet and had a grin on her face from being held. Yuu and Hajime rolled their eyes at the scene and stood up to go pay the bill.

“Alright let’s get going!” Hajime led the party out of the booth and to the counter. Hifumi and Aoba followed behind them as Rin stood up the alcohol suddenly took a swing at her proper state of mind. She didn’t realize how drunk she had gotten until now.

“Oh dear.” Rin shuffled out the booth and followed after them. They paid off their bill for the drinks and food and headed out into the Tokyo night. The air was cool and felt good on Rin’s face. It helped clear up her boozed up conscious.

“Does anyone know a Karaoke place nearby?” Hajime asked

“I know a Jankara that is nearby. One of my friends works there she will give us a discount on the all you can drink!” Yuu said.

“Score! Yuu comes through” Hajime smiled 

“All you can drink? Haven’t you had enough already?” Aoba said.

“Not even close” Rin, Yuu and Hajime said in unison.

“Scary” Aoba retreated behind Hifumi

“It’s okay Aoba.” Hifumi smiled and took her hand. Aoba clammed up again

“Okay…” Her stupid in love smile returned.

Rin, Yuu and Hajime sucked their teeth, turned and began to walk.

“It’s not like I’m not happy for them…” Yuu began

“Yeah I mean we’ve been waiting forever for it to happen….” Hajime continued

“Still…” Rin brought it all together.

“I wish I could get a date.” they said together.

The Jankara wasn’t far at all from the izakaya they were at. Rin was thankful because the cold was starting to get through her clothes and chill was surely going to set into her bones if she didn’t get out of it soon.

The five of them walked through the sliding door to the brightly colored interior of the Jankara.

“Welcome! Oh if it isn’t Yuu” The young woman standing behind the corner smiled.

“Hiya Yuna!” Yuu walked over to the counter.

“How’s it going tonight?” Yuna asked.

“Good we just got done with dinner, figured Karaoke would be fun.”

“See it’s all girls…” Yuna chided

“Shut up you can’t get a date either.”

“True, true. So how long do you want to sing for?”

“How long everyone?” Yuu asked.

“All night!” Hajime immediately answered.

“What really?!” Rin asked.

“Why not? You got plans tomorrow?”

“I guess not” Rin had to admit. “Aoba, Hifumi are you okay with that?”

“Sure! I’ve never done all night Karaoke before. It sounds so mature.” Aoba sounded excited. “Honey I can’t make it home I’ve missed my last train.” Aoba said in her best impersonation of a middle aged salaryman. “Or something like that.” Aoba laughed.

“Alright all night it is then” Yuu told Yuna.

“Okay you can take room 10 on the top floor its open. I’ll throw in the drinks for free too but if you want the top shelf stuff you are going to have to pay.” Yuna told them.

“That’s fine. Thank you so much Yuna!”

“No problem. Just don’t go too crazy. Oh are we still going shopping on Sunday?” Yuna asked.

“Of course!” Yuu assured her.

“Cool. Have fun.” She waved them off as another group of people came into the room. Yuu led them over to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor.

“Oh that Yuna knows how to treat her friends. Room 10 what a treat.” Yuu was beaming.

“What’s special about room 10?” Rin asked.

“You will see…” Yuu said mischievously. They arrived on the top floor and walked to the end of the hall and opened up the fogged red door with ten ontop of it.

“Behold…” Yuu ceremoniously opened the door. The room was huge by Karaoke standards with lots of open space and a massive tv with two mic stands. The room was a cool blue and the wallpaper was a mysterious picture that almost looked like it was moving downward like an old fashion elevator. The true centerpiece of it though which caused Hifumi to gasp was the two huge racks of cosplay.

“Welcome to the velvet room.” Yuu said with a strange voice.

“Who are you supposed to be?” Rin asked as she walked into the room. She threw her bag down on the chair and picked up the electronic pad.

“Want to order more drinks?” Rin asked.

“Oh getting right to it!” said Hajime. “I’ll take a shochu”

“Beer for me.” Hajime told her as she grabbed the sound device and began to plug in a song.

“I’ll have melon soda.” Aoba answered.

“Shochu for me too.” Hifumi added lastly who was staring at the cosplay and carefully looking through them 

“Alright” Rin put in the order. Music started to play and Hajime took up a mic.

“Let’s get this party started!” Hajime said into the mic. “This one goes out to all the lonely girls out there!” Chatmonchy’s koko de no hanashi played over the speakers. Hajime with the best tone she followed sang along with the lyrics.

_ ‘I wonder what song I should do…’  _ Rin wondered as she scrolled through the songs. She settled on Prime Number and put in the request.

“Me next” Yuu took the tablet from her and looked for a song herself. A knock came at the door and a young man came in with their drinks orders. Aoba took it from him and set it down on the table. Rin walked over and grabbed up her drink and took a sip of it. She needed to slow down or she wouldn’t make it through much of the night she was already feeling sleepy from drinking. Maybe she should order something with caffeine in it next. Hajime finished up her song with a cheer. Rin stood up to take up the mic as her song came on the screen. She felt a little shy for a second singing in front of her coworkers but another sip of her drink and the liquid courage was more than enough. The lyrics began to roll across the screen and she sang as best as she could. It felt good. It felt like she was letting go of that ball of pain inside her chest even for just a moment. The song finished up and the others applauded. Yuu took up the mic next. Rin took a seat next to Hajime who was cheering Yuu on. Aoba came over as well and started to look for a song to sing herself. Hifumi had disappeared behind the privacy curtain. Yuu finished up her song and Aoba got ready to sing. While she was singing Hifumi emerged from behind the curtain dressed as Haruhi Suzumiya and looked ridiculously confident as she took the tablet and quickly requested a song.

Hajime and and Yuu both had their phones out taking photos of Hifumi. It did look good on her. Hifumi had the right body for any outfit. Aoba turned around and saw Hifumi.

“Wow you look so natural in that! It’s like you stepped out of a manga.” Aoba said.

“Thanks” Hifumi said with a smile as she took the mic and removed it from the stand. Hare hare Yukai played over the speakers and Hifumi immediately started the dance perfectly synced to the music. She even was singing on key. She looked so natural and practiced. Hajime and Yuu cheered and jumped of the couch and joined her in the dance. The three went through the whole dance with hardly any mistakes. They all let out a cheer when the song ended. Rin couldn’t help but clap.

“Amazing Hifumi!” Aoba said with wide eyes.

“Did you like it?” Hifumi asked shyly.

“It was so good” Aoba assured her.

“Come on Yuu we should cosplay too.” Hajime grabbed Yuu and pulled her over to the racks of clothes.

“I guess I’ll sing another one” Aoba picked another song as did Hifumi. After they went through a few Yuu came out as Mami from Madoka magika and Hajime as Marth.

“You both look so great!” Rin smiled.

“Yeah the prince look suits you Hajime” Yuu told her.

“Too bad they don’t have a Sophie cosplay for Aoba” Rin teased.

“Please don’t bring that up” Aoba said grumpy.

“Rin you should cosplay!” Hajime urged.

“No I couldn’t…” Rin was way to shy and not nearly drunk enough to think about doing that.

“Come on it will be fun!” Yuu added.

“Well…but you have to pick out an outfit I’ll never decide” Rin relented.

“Alright we will get something good” Hajime went over the clothing rack in the meantime Rin and Aoba sang a song together. While picking their next one Hajime returned with a maid outfit.

“I have decided”

“You can't be serious”

“Why not it's a classic choice”

“I think it would suit you” Yuu said

“Alright” Rin reluctantly took the outfit and went to go get changed. She went behind the curtain and began taking off her clothes. She held up the maid outfit and had a moment of hesitation before slipping into the dress.

It fit surprisingly well but than again Rin was just about perfectly average in every way. Maybe that's why Kou never paid any attention to her. Rin tied off the head piece that completed the outfit. She came out from behind the curtain thankfully everyone was focused on the screen and not her. Without notice she returned to the couch. When the song ended everyone gasped in unison.

“Rin you look so cute!” Aoba exclaimed.

“I knew it was the right choice” Hajime smiled and took out her phone and snapped a quick photo. 

“No! Delete it” Rin didn't want any evidence of this.

“What no way” Hajime held her phone close to her body.

“Just please don't share it with anyone” Rin guessed this was karma for keeping that photo of Aoba and Hifumi.

“Promise I won't” Hajime said with a grin that was anything but reassuring. Rin sighed and grabbed her drink taking a long drink and ordered another round. The night went on with lots of energy and excitement. Hifumi, Yuu and Hajime changed cosplays a number of times they even got Aoba to put on the school uniform from Vampire Knight. It really didn't help Aoba’s constant issue of looking like a schoolgirl. The booze kept flowing as well. Things started getting out of hand when Hajime and Yuu even stopped bothering to use the curtain to change much to Aoba’s embarrassment. Rin stayed in the maid uniform. Around 3 in the morning the mixture of drinks and going all out signing took its toll on the group and they began to nod off in between songs. The last thing Rin remembered was Aoba and Hifumi falling asleep together curled up on the couch and then she fell asleep as well.


	4. Daily lives of causal drinkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin wakes up from her night of Karaoke and wants nothing more than to go nurse her hangover. Her plans take a change when an unexpected message comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I originally had it go very very different... I decided to push that original scene back further in the story. This is turning out to be a slower burn than I usually like to do but there is a certain feeling I want to try and establish for the relationship. Have to crank up the rating of the fic because Rin has a lewd subconscious. 
> 
> As always We shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender to the grammar Nazis.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Rin wasn't sure what to do next. Under her was the girl that made her go mad. The blonde angel that haunted her every waking thought. How could it possibly be that she could reach out and touch her. Rin took Kou’s face in her hand and gently kissed her lips. They were so soft so wonderful everything she wanted. The warmth of her body seeped into her skin consuming her. There was no her or me just us at that moment. Rin gently kissed down Kou’s neck. Slowing going down her beautiful body. She kissed her breast and played with her nipples licking them teasingly. Kou let out a soft moan as Rin’s hand slid down inside of her.

“Rin…” Kou gently called out. Rin continued pressing harder. Kou’s hips began to move in rhythm with her fingers. Somewhere in the distance an odd sound began to grow. Rin ignored it and focused on pleasuring her lover. They sound only grew though it felt all consuming. She tried to push it off but it was in her head a terrible noise. It was only then Rin realised what that sound was. She opened her eyes to find herself still in the karaoke booth. 

Rin let out a groan her head was pounding. She lifted up an arm that was wrapped around her. She slowly sat up only to find a leg on top of her as well.

She had been sleeping on the floor between Yuu and Hajime. She gently raised herself up and unsteadily got to her feet. Her phone's alarm was going off. She got her bag on the couch and clicked the screen to turn off the alarm. She sat down on the couch and held her head in her hands. Her mind was a traitor. Even after vowing to put distance between herself and Kou she couldn't stop the dreams of her. What was the point of them? Depressed and defeated she looked down at her outfit and felt ridiculous in her maid cosplay. She got up and gathered up her clothes and changed. The others were still soundly asleep. Aoba and Hifumi were still cuddled up on the couch wrapped in eachothers arms. She wanted to go home and sleep off the rest of the hangover. She debated waking the others up but didn't want to bother she just wanted to be alone. It felt rude but she didn't care she would just tell them she felt sick or something. Rin opened the door and left. She got on the elevator and went down to the lobby floor and exited the building. The city was still waking up it was quiet outside and cold. Rin pulled her coat tighter around her before heading off in the direction of the train station. She arrived at the station and bought a water from the vending machine and took the short ride home which felt like an eternity with her throbbing headache. She finally made it to her apartment and opened up the door to her apartment.

“I'm home” She said to no one. She kicked off her shoes walked into the main room and collapsed onto the couch. She stared up at the ceiling looking for some answer to her hopeless feelings. As always God and the universe were ever silent. She pulled out her phone to try and distract herself from her feelings and self induced suffering. There was a message notification. She wondered if it was one of the group from last night. She unlocked her phone and opened her messages. It was from Kou. Her heart immediately sped up. She was afraid to open the conversation what could it possibly be. She hesitantly pressed the screen. 

“Hey what are you doing today?” was all it said.

She couldn't believe it. She was sure that it was going to be something awful. This was so natural. Rin reread it a few times before replying

“Nothing much just laying about my apartment” She sent it. She held her phone waiting in anticipation for the reply. A few moments later it came

“Oh can I come over? I'm bored” 

“Yes of course!”  Rin immediately sent back.

“yay! I'll be there in an hour or so :)” 

Rin stared at her phone. Was this a chance to start over? To fix what happened. She immediately got up and threw herself into the shower. She frantically washed and changed into a new outfit. She rushed around the apartment making sure everything was neat and organized. Rin quickly put on a pot of coffee and went back to cleaning. Once the coffee was finished brewing she downed a cup to wake herself from her hangover. Just as she poured out another cup there doorbell rang. Rin rushed to the door and took a deep breath. She opened the door. Kou was standing outside. She looked exhausted. Kou had large bags around her eyes and a distant stare.

“Hey…” Kou said awkwardly.

“Hi come in”

“Thanks. Sorry for coming over so suddenly” She said as she walked into the apartment

“You are always welcome here”

“Still thanks.”

“Did you stay late at the office yesterday?”

“No I left shortly after you did. I didn't sleep well last night...or at all actually” 

“Everything okay?” Rin asked cautiously. 

“Yeah just a lot on my mind I guess”

“You can always talk to me. Would you like coffee? I just made some” Rin offered 

“No thanks… actually can I ask a favor” Kou asked and clutched her bag tightly.

“Sure anything”

“Could we take a nap together?” Kou’s face turned red as she said the words.

Rin didn’t know how to react. Had she been wrong about Kou’s feelings. 

“Sure do you want to sleep on the couch or…”

“Could we sleep in your bed?” 

“Yeah..” Rin walked over to bedroom. Kou followed behind.

“Do you want something to sleep in?”

“No you know me.” Kou said as she began to undo her pants.

“Right…” Rin tried not to look but the temptation was there. She had seen Kou many times in her panties before but somehow now it seemed lewd to her. She glanced down as Kou slipped out of her jeans. Her smooth white legs teased her. She was wearing a pair of lacy black underwear that were practically see through. Rin felt hot. The dream from last night crept into her mind. Desire, lust, temptation consumed her. She felt disgusting leering at her friend’s body.

Kou pulled back the covers and got into the bed.

“Don't just stand there.” Kou said With a small chuckle.

“Sorry, coming” Rin replied shaken out of her thoughts. She undid her own pants and pulled them off. She noticed Kou was watching. Their eyes met and she turned away a blush ran across her face. Rin got in the bed and laid next to Kou. Kou immediately moved over and curled up to her putting one leg over her and resting her head on her chest. Rin on instinct wrapped her arms around Kou’s body. 

“Thank you” Kou whispered. “I needed you.” 

Rin didn’t know how to answer some many questions flooded her mind but they would have to wait she could hear Kou’s rhythmic breathing. Rin held her a little tighter and drifted off quickly into sleep.

It was night time again when Rin opened her eyes. She didn’t think they would have slept for so long. Kou was still soundly asleep next to her curled up and breathing lightly. Why all of a sudden had she come over. Why did she want to sleep like this with her. They had slept together in the same bed before. Usually after a drinking party or the occasional late night hangout and both of them felt rude making the other sleep on the futon. They had woken up in various positions and states of undress over the years of their friendship. Kou never seemed to take notice she was the one sleeping in the officer in just her panties after all. For Rin though it meant the world. She gently moved her hand and stroked Kou’s hair.

“I love you…” She whispered

“hmmm?” Kou stirred and slowly opened her eyes. They were face to face so close. Rin felt a blush creep across her face.

“Morning… I think” Kou said sleepily.

“I think it’s night time actually”

“Oh, sorry I was so tired…”

“No it’s okay I don’t mind I was pretty tired too.” Rin said which was true after the all night karaoke.

“Still thank you I needed this.” Kou took Rin’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Think I’m ready to get up now though.” Kou yawned loudly as she sat up in the bed. She looked out the window into the winter night.

“What time is it?” Kou wondered out loud. She gout out of bed and walked over to her discarded pants. Rin sat up as well and followed Kou with her eyes.

“Hey don’t look so hard.” Kou said glancing back.

“I wasn’t!” Rin blurted out her face grew hot.

“Oh don’t like what you see.” Kou teased.

“I didn’t say that!” Rin was getting taken for a ride she knew it but still she felt mortified. 

“So you were looking?” Kou laughed.

“AHH!” Rin childishly threw the blankets over her head.

“Oh wow it’s already 7:00. We slept like the dead.” Kou announced. Rin remained hidden under the covers. She heard Kou’s footsteps coming over to the bed. Kou pulled the covers off of Rin’s head.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t tease.” Kou kissed her forehead. Rin looked up at her stunned with a wide eyed stupid expression.

“Kou?”

“Yes, Rin?”

“Nothing…”

“We should make dinner.” Kou announced as she went to put her pants back on.

“Okay…” Rin got out of bed and walked over to slip back on her own pants. She noticed Kou was watching with an amused expression.

“What?!” Rin couldn’t take much more Kou was going to embarrass her to death.

“Those look cute on you” Kou said looking down at Rin’s panties.

“KOU!” Rin as quick as she possibly could put her pants back on and covered her face with her hands.

“I’ll be in the kitchen” Kou said smugly. After she left the room and closed the door behind her Rin felt to the floor. What was going on? What was happening? Why?!WHY?! Her heart was pounding in her chest. She was so lost so confused. Kou had done such a 180 from work. She was sure that Kou had been angry with her upset but now… now she was acting like they were a couple. It seemed like the signals were clear as day. She was being flirty, teasing, they had cuddle for an entire day. Rin felt that old wonderful and horrible feelings in her chest again. The feeling of hope. She wanted to embrace it, she wanted to hold onto it let it grow inside of her. She had done it before and it always ended the same with pain with hurt. She tried to push it all down, all her feelings. She snuffed out the small flame in her heart. She wouldn’t be hurt again. Rin opened the door resolved to not give into temptation. Yet the moment she saw Kou’s smiling face in her kitchen all that resolve shattered in an instance. It was a lost cause. She was in love…

The two made dinner together, playfully bumping into one another and trying to foil one part or the other of the preparation. By the end of it Rin’s kitchen was a mess and the food they made was less than tasty, but Rin couldn’t remember the last time she had been so happy. They ate, chatted it was just like always. They spent the rest of the night sitting on Rin’s couch watching some movie. At one point or another Rin felt the confidence to put her head onto Kou’s shoulder who slipped an arm around her and held Rin tightly. Was there any feeling better in this world? Rin wondered to herself? There were still questions but they would have to wait for another day another time. Even if it was only for today, she wanted to just bask in this moment.  


	5. Continue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after both Rin and Kou take bold steps forward towards their hearts desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello and welcome to the next chapter. Thank you all for reading and big thanks for the kudos and comments left on the story they really help me keep going and writing more of it!
> 
> Stannis Baratheon keeper of the grammar is dead.... don't mind my terrible grammar please.

Chapter 5: Continue?

 

Warmth. It felt like such a pure word in her head. Her warmth that enveloped. Was there anything simpler to understand than the desire to hold someone through a cold winter night?

Rin gently touched Kou’s face as she slept. Having her like this, such a simple thing made her feel so much joy. The pain in her chest was gone and replaced by a ball of light. Kou opened her eyes and smiled up at Rin.

“Hey you…” She said sleepily. “Morning already?”

“It is.”

“hmm, doesn’t look like to me.” Kou wrapped her arms tightly around Rin and closed her eyes again. Rin sighed and closed her eyes. She wanted to ask, what happened, why she had come over. She began to play through possible ways to start the conversation in her head. It felt silly but a small part of her worried if she asked Kou the spell would be broken. This moment of happiness might be nothing more than a bubble Beautiful and carried up into the air but so fragile in every way just waiting to burst. Could she go back again? Could she go back to not having Kou like this? Had the box been opened and nothing could ever close it again. A feeling of panic and desperation began to sneak into Rin’s mind. Memories of cold nights, of lonely dinners with only the voices on a screen for company. Staring at her phone pathetically waiting for Kou to call or text her, not having the courage to call herself. No… she couldn’t go back to that…. It would hurt too much she had seen what laid on the other sides of the gates and she couldn’t leave the garden again. Rin squeezed Kou tight. She looked over at her lips ever so slightly parted. Temptation flooded her. Kou’s breath was slow and calm, perfectly rhythmic. Surely she was asleep, maybe just maybe she wouldn’t wake. Rin’s face grew flushed as she inched closer to Kou. Their faces were so close but in the moment the final gap between their two lips felt like an ocean. She had to cross that ocean though, even if she had to take it. She needed to feel them just once. Rin took the plunge and gently kissed Kou. 

She lingered for a moment. Her heart was pounding. Kou didn’t stir. She had gotten away with it. She had stolen the apple from the garden. It was as wonderful as she had ever hoped. Kou’s lips… would anyone else’s ever do now? If the day truly ever came that Kou found someone else… got married left her behind… Rin’s brain went through all these things as she saw a world where Kou slowly let go of their friendship and Rin was alone in the world with only these few memories. It hurt again her chest… Rin lay in state of self-pity and loathing while Kou slept another few hours.

When Kou did rise she did so very reluctantly groaning as she stretched. Rin slipped out of the bed quickly without a word a moment of panic overtook her that Kou had felt the kiss and would confront her about it. What would she say? Could she play it off as just a joke? A silly thing done while half asleep? She went into the kitchen and started to make a pot of coffee. Kou came behind her and wrapped her arms around Rin’s waist. Rin grew rigid at the sudden warmth of Kou’s body. Her face grew hot. It felt like they were a newly wed couple living together for the first time.

“Morning…” Rin stammered out

“Morning love…” Kou whispered.

“Kou please don’t do that, it’s embarrassing.”

“What? Why are you so shy?” Kou asked gently moving her hands across her back. “It’s just me.”

“Exactly!” Rin turned around to face Kou. Kou had a huge grin on her face. “what?”

“Nothing…” she said causally. “Just wondering why your face is so red…”

“It’s not!” Rin protested even though she could feel how hot her face was.

“A tomato would call you red…” Kou added and left the kitchen to sit down on the couch. Rin turned back to finish making the coffee. Kou was playing with her. Why was she so good at it! How did she know what buttons to push. Rin poured out two cups for them and sweetened up Kou’s with milk and sugar.

“Here” she offered the cup to Kou.

“Thank you dear.” Kou smiled.

“stop.”

“Why? it’s nice to play house like this.” Kou laughed. That word stung.  Play. It repeated in her mind. Rin thought she had just put it together. Kou wasn’t being loving or finding feelings for Rin she was just playing around as she always had. Rin felt her face drop she quietly sat down on the couch next to Kou. The spell had been broken.

“We need to go back to work tomorrow. I don’t wanna” Kou complained.

“At least we got the two days off this time. We will have to start going in on Saturday’s as well soon.”

“Probably have to start sleeping over at the office more during the week too. I’ve been thinking though. Your place is closer to the office than mine. Maybe I could start staying over here more often. It would save me time in the morning and I wouldn’t have to stay at the office so many nights.”

“I guess if you wanted to…” Rin didn’t want to say no but the idea was tarnished by the word. Play. Even a few days ago she would have been unable to contain her excitement at the idea of Kou coming over more often. Choosing to spend the night with her. Now it seemed fake another taunt, a joke god was playing on her heart.

 

“It will be great. We can make dinner together watch tv. Prep lunch boxes the whole nine yards.”

 

“Still…. Maybe it would be better if you went back to your place…” Rin said bitterly.

 

“Yeah, I guess I would have to eventually. I would run out of clothes… or maybe I’ll just clear out a draw of yours and claim it as my own.” Kou said rather directly. It wasn’t a request.

 

“Don’t you think that is a bit much…” Rin didn’t like the way the conversation was going. She felt Kou’s hand on her leg. Before she could react Kou had pushed her down onto the couch and quickly straddled her. Kou pinned her down by the wrist and looked her in the eyes. Her gaze was paralyzing. With a face she had never seen Kou make before. It was strange it didn’t have an emotion behind it more of an idea a mixture of amusement and possession.  

 

“Don’t you think kissing me was a bit much?” Kou asked flatly.

 

“You were awake?” Rin blurted out. She was so sure though that she had been asleep. Why did Kou not say anything up until now?

 

“I was…you stole a kiss from me Rin. Do I get to steal one back?” Kou asked with a grin.

 

“Kou it wasn’t what you think. I just..” Rin tried to remember any of the excuses she thought of earlier but her mind came back blank.

 

“Close your eyes Rin.” Kou commanded. Rin did as she was told. She closed her eyes and felt Kou shift her weight and the warmth of her face. She lingered there for a moment but it felt like an eternity to Rin in pure anticipation. Then it came a deep kiss. Kou pushed on her lips hard. Rin pushed back lost in the moment. Kou let go of her wrist and pushed herself off of Rin. She opened her eyes to see the Blonde standing and walking towards the door.

 

“Kou where are you going?” Rin asked confused.

“To go get some things. Make sure you clean out the draw before I get back.” She said sticking out her tongue and slipped on her shoes.

 

“Kou wait…” Rin stood up from the couch.

 

“I’ll be back. Draw please.” Was the last thing Kou said before leaving Rin’s apartment. Rin fell back down the couch. That was a side of Kou she had never seen before. She was confident, commanding nothing like the socially awkward woman at work who had fallen apart in front of her so many times. Rin thought back. Had she seen this before? There were moments, the time she had been sick this year. Kou practically ordered her home and dragged her the rest of the way. Before the new team had begun she had seen this cool collected side of Kou when she was working at her desk late at night when it was just the two of them. Was it a side that Kou was only showed to her? A side that was coming out more and more.


	6. Level select

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou is faced with a sudden challenge at work and shows the old side of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six already. I really don't know how long I am going to keep this going for. I guess it will play itself out eventually. Thank you for reading! I hope you continue to enjoy the story. It's slowly growing more and more explicit as the chapters go on and I hope this doesn't put people off for the rest of it.
> 
> Also if you could just go ahead and overlook my grammar that would be great! CHEERS!

Chapter 6: Level select.

The train clacked along in a calming rhythm. The winter sun slowly climbed over the horizon casting an orange sky. Rin looked out the window admiring the display of colors on the clouds as they crossed over the river. Kou’s head rested on her shoulder as she took a morning nap on the way into the office. They had missed the express train and took the local one that came after. It was a longer ride but they had left early enough that it wouldn’t be a problem. Rin thought back to the previous day. The kiss haunted her. Kou had come back to Rin’s apartment after a few hours away with a bag of her things. Several changes of clothes enough for a week at a time. Along with all the other things she would need to stay at Rin’s. Rin had done as she was told without a second thought. She cleared out one of her dressers drawers for Kou and found space for her things elsewhere. The rest of the evening went by uneventful. Kou simply unpacked her things and that was that. Neither of them brought up the kiss, what was happening between where their relationship was suddenly going. They made dinner again together, talked about small things, about work, about some drama on tv. The night came Kou casually laid in bed and curled immediately up to Rin just as she had done before. She held Rin all night from behind. At one point when she was about to fall asleep she was sure she felt Kou’s lips on the back of her neck but she wasn’t sure. Their stop was coming up Rin gently shook Kou’s leg.

“Kou it’s our stop.”

“Right..” Kou said sleepily. She turned her head and quickly kissed Rin’s neck. It made Rin jump and let out a small yelp. She quickly swiveled her head around to see if anyone had notice. It seemed no one did everyone on the train was in their own little worlds. On their phone’s, listening to music, reading. It didn’t lessen her embarrassment though. Kou stood up without another word and made her way over to the doors. Rin followed behind as the train pulled into station. They got off onto the platform into the cold winter air. They walked down the stairs and towards the office in silence. When they were nearly at the office. Kou leaned over and whispered.

“You know I can hardly stand how cute you are sometimes.”

“Kou…” Rin bowed her head in defeat and felt her face grow hotter. Even the cold winter air wouldn’t help anymore. They entered the building and rode the elevator up to their floor. Rin almost expected Kou to try something again while they were alone in the elevator. When nothing came of the situation and the doors slid open she was almost disappointed for some reason.

“Morning.” Rin said as they entered into the character team's area. Only Aoba and Hifumi were there at the moment.

“Good morning Touyama-san.” Aoba beamed.

“Morning…” Hifumi muttered out.

“Morning!” Kou said as she walked past them and took her own desk.

“How was the rest of your weekend Aoba?” Rin asked staying behind.

“It was good, I just laid around the rest of Saturday after we woke up. Then Sunday Hifumi took me out to this nice café.” Aoba smiled.

“Oh I see was it a date?” Rin said coyly. Aoba’s blushed at the word.

“Yeah it was…” Aoba admitted, shyly fidgeting. Rin glanced over to Hifumi who was trying her best to curl up into herself.

“Who asked who I wonder?” Rin wanted to tease them as much as possible.

“Hifumi asked me…” Aoba followed up.

“Wow.” Rin walked over and put on hand on Hifumi’s shoulder. “You really are starting to change Hifumi-chan.”

Hifumi slowly turned towards Rin. Her face was pained from every moment of the conversation.

“Yeah…I guess…” She finally was able to say. Rin smiled at her before walking away to her own desk. She glanced at Kou as she walked by. I’m glad their relationship is moving along somewhat normally. Now as for Kou and myself what can we even call what is going on? They certainly weren’t dating but they weren’t just friends anymore. Rin sighed loudly and turned on her computer and got to work. Work was almost a pleasant distraction from her thoughts. She was enveloped on the background she was making. She was inspired by the sky from the morning train ride. She wanted to recapture the feeling. A new dawn for the hero of fairy tales 3. Inside of the game right after the character defeats a powerful boss about midway through the game and unlocks the new area. That was where she would put this sky. The player would feel a sense of accomplishment after defeating the boss and be rewarded with a sunrise over the new landscape. She was working on some finer details of the clouds when she was taken out of her artistic trance.

“RIN!” Kou whined loudly.

“What is it?” Rin turned around and put down her stylus.

“Hazuki is making me go for a meeting with the directors.” Hazuki came into the character design suite behind her.

“You have known about this for a week” Hazuki sighed.

“This is the first time you are telling me!” Kou protested.

“I sent you an email last week!” Hazuki said impatiently.

“I never check those….” Kou countered.

“That’s not an excuse!” Hazuki rubbed her head in frustration. “Regardless it's not an option. They asked for you specifically. A lot of faith is being put into use because of your popularity as a designer you know.”

“Fine! I’ll go but I get to take Rin with me. She is the Art director anyway she should be there also.”

“What? Why am I getting dragged into this?” Rin asked and wondered where the confident and collected Kou had suddenly disappeared to.

“I’m sorry to ask this of you Rin but can you please go with her? It might be for the best.” Hazuki admitted.

“Alright I guess it can’t be helped.”

“Just make sure you are ready” Hazuki said and walked away.

“Rin I haven’t prepared anything!” Kou admitted. “You need to save me. I can’t go in front of all those suits with nothing.”

“Alright let's see what we can put together. Honestly Kou you need to get more organized. I keep telling you to check your emails.”

“I know I’m sorry! Please I will owe you so big!” Kou beseeched her.

“Well let's get started.” Rin rolled her chair over to Kou’s desk and they went through the details of the meeting together. They put together a quick presentation and concept arts for the various characters that had been made so far. Rin added in a few of the background arts that she had completed as well to show them the world.

“This is starting to look really good.” Kou said with pride.

“Amazing what you can do with a little prep.” Rin stated.

“Yeah, guess I am always going to need a little help from you though.” Kou said. Rin smiled at that. It always felt good to be needed after all.

“Come on let's go.” Rin stood up Kou trailed behind. They entered into the conference room and set up their presentation. The directors from their parent company began to filter in. Rin and Kou greeted them and went through the motions of thanking them for their support and some points of the project. Rin handled the bulk of the conversation while Kou answered questions only when directly asked. She stood just a little behind Rin like a child behind her mother. Kou did well with the presentation though. She was better at speaking to a crowd than one to one interactions. The meeting concluded and the directors all seemed satisfied with what they saw and left as quickly as they had come.

“Oh thank god it’s over” Kou fell into a chair.

“That went much better than expected.” Hazuki said. “Rin you have quite the knack for dealing with these sort of things. Maybe we should consider you for a project manager next time.”

“Well I don’t know about that…” Rin pushed the compliment off.

“And Kou maybe will have to think about you as art director again.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here.” Kou complained.

“Well I owe you two for this. Next time we go out it on me.” Hazuki left the conference room. Leaving Kou and Rin alone.

“You were great today Rin..” Kou stood up and took Rin’s hand. “I couldn’t have done it without you here with me.” Kou said bashfully.

“Don’t worry, I’ll always be here for you” Rin smiled. The meeting ended the day and both Kou and Rin were to drained to consider staying late. They said their goodbyes and made their way out of the building.

“What a day!” Kou exclaimed. “I can’t wait to eat your cooking tonight.”

“You are coming over again?” Rin asked though she had kind of expected it.

“Well I moved all that stuff over. Seems like a waste to not use it.”

“I guess…”

“Actually I’ll make dinner tonight. It will be my way of thanking you for today.”

“I look forward to it.”

They rode the train back to Rin’s apartment and opened up the door finally getting out of the winter’s cold.

“I’m already tired of the winter. I can’t stand it.” Rin said as she took off her shoes.

“Here let me warm you up.” Kou pushed her against the wall and kissed her suddenly. “How is that?” Kou asked smugly. Rin had no words or clear thoughts. Kou let herself in and began taking off her coat. Rin stood their in a stunned stupor for a few more moments before following after her.

“What should we have for dinner tonight?” Kou asked as she opened up the fridge. “Man you are really good about keeping groceries in here.” Kou began to pull different things out.

“Whatever you feel like making is fine…” Rin wanted to ask. She had to ask what was going on? What were they to each other now. The words were stuck in her throat though.

“Okay I’ll make something nice. Just you wait!”. Rin watched as Kou struggled through cooking. She had never had any talent in it despite Rin trying to teach her several times. When it was all said and done. Kou came out with gyoza, fried rice and a cabbage salad.

“Thanks for cooking.” Rin said as she began to take food for herself. Kou watched her as she took the first bite.

“It’s really good.” Rin told her.

“I’m glad you like it” Kou smiled and took food some for herself. She could be adorably nervous over small things.

“I really hope Hazuki wasn’t serious about the art director thing.” Kou said between bites.

“Why not?”

“You remember last time it was a disaster. You are doing such a better job of it.”

“I think you sell yourself a little too short Kou. It’s a different team this time.”

“Even so my managerial skills are awful.”

“You’ve grown since then”

“Have I?” Kou’s voice had doubt in it

“You have. Everyone can see it. Hazuki wouldn’t have brought it up if she didn’t think you were ready.”

“I don’t know…” Kou trailed off and focused on eating instead. As they finished up the meal Rin’s phone went off in her bag.

“Who could that be?” Rin walked over to check. It was a message from Aoba.  ‘Rin! Please don’t tell anyone else about the date! Hifumi is really embarrassed about it and she isn’t ready for the rest of the staff to know…’

“Who is it?” Kou asked as she cleared away the dishes and began to wash them.

“It’s Aoba.”

“I see…” Kou said with a certain bitterness in her voice.

‘Don’t worry I won’t tell a soul! But I don’t think it's something you need to be embarrassed about.’ Rin messaged back.

“What does she want?” Kou asked

“Oh nothing just something that happened on Friday.” Rin lied

“When you went out to karaoke?”

“Yeah, with the rest of the character team.” Rin replied. “Wait how did you know about that?”

“Oh. Lets just say you look cute in a maid uniform.” Kou said in dry tone.

“WHAT! HAJIME SENT THAT TO YOU! I TOLD HER TO DELETE IT!” Rin was mortified.

“Yeah she sent it to me.”

“Do you still have it?!” Rin demanded

“Yeah it’s my new background.” Kou put away a dish.

“GET RID OF IT! KOU PLEASE!” Rin begged.

“No way, it’s a great photo I’m keeping that forever.”

“Please you have to.”

“Hmm why should I?” Kou asked teasingly.

“Because I’m telling you to!”

“What do I get in exchange?”

“Anything! Just please you need to get rid of it.”

“Anything? Hmmm…Okay take a bath with me tonight.” Kou put the offer on table.

“What! But but but…. Okay” Rin caved she couldn’t risk others seeing the photo. She also needed to kill Hajime tomorrow.

“Alright we have a deal. Got run the bath. I’ll finish cleaning up dinner.” Kou said.

“O-okay..” Rin walked into the bathroom and turned on the heater for the bath. She turned the handles for the water and let it flow into the bath. Her bath was so small. They would practically need to be on top of one another in order to both fit. The mere thought was making her blush. They had been to public baths and onsen before together. This was different somehow though. It was so much more intimate in her own apartment. The bath filled up slowly and just as Rin stopped the water Kou came into the bathroom.

“All set?” Kou asked.

“yeah..” Rin said feeling shy.

“This need to come off you know.” Kou said tugging at Rin’s shirt

“I know…” Rin began to pull up her shirt. Kou did the same they slowly undressed in front of one another. Rin got down to just her underwear and Rin had a moment of hesitation. Kou who boldly had already removed all her clothing immediately picked up on it and put her arms around Rin and unhooked her bra and gently pulled it off for her. Rin brought her arms up to cover her now bare chest. Rin smiled and got close to her and pulled down her panties which fell to the floor. All of her was there for Kou to see.

“Your beautiful.” Kou said and grabbed her arms and gently pulled them down from her chest. She took her hand and led her into the bath. Kou took up the shower head and turned on the water. She held it over Rin’s head and began to soak her body. Rin gently placed her hands on Kou’s shoulders as the water came down. Kou sat her down on the small shower stool and washed her hair. Being touched like this felt different than she had expected. When Kou had first said that they would take a bath together she had been expecting something far more embarrassing but this just felt nice. Kou washed her body next gently massaging her body as she did. Spending a little bit of time on every inch of her skin. As her hands touched her thighs Rin felt herself grow hot under the touch. Her hands were getting dangerously close. She felt a small moan rise in her throat as Kou massaged her inner thighs. The smallest of noise escaped her mouth. She heard a noise of satisfaction from Kou at her moan.

“Will you wash me next.” Kou asked as she took her hands away.

“Okay.” Rin took the shower head away from Kou and began to do the same for her. She tried to mimic her movements as much as possible. It had felt so wonderful for her she only hoped she could make Kou feel the same.

“hmm it feels great.” Kou said as Rin massaged her body.

“I’m glad. It felt great for me too.”

“I know.” Kou said teasingly.

“Don’t be mean…”

“Sorry it was just cute.”

Rin washed her off. Kou got into the bath sitting all the way in the back with her legs spread so Rin would sit between them. Once Rin sat down Kou put her arms around her.

“I was worried we wouldn’t fit” Rin admitted.

“Hmm we can if we sit like this. I’m actually rather comfy.”

“Yeah,” Rin leaned back more onto Kou. “Me too.”

“Not such a terrible deal was it?”

“I guess not. I still want you to delete it though.” Rin wanted that to be clear.

“Yes, yes.”

There was a silence both of them just enjoying the warmth and each other. Rin felt like this might be it the moment to ask to talk about everything.

“Kou..”

“yes Rin?”

“What is this?”

“What is what”

“This, us everything that has happened over the past few days. The bath, staying over the…kisses”

“What do you want it to be?”

“I want it to be… real.”

“It’s real Rin I’m here I’m with you. It’s the most real thing in the world to me right now.”

“I just worry that I’m wrong here. That this isn’t what I think it is.” Rin put her hands onto Kou’s arms

“Don’t worry so much you dummy.” Kou kissed the back of her neck and sent shivers down her spin.

They didn’t speak anymore for the rest of the bath. Still even with those words Rin felt a doubt that was lingering in the back of her mind, webs that were woven long ago that wouldn’t let her escape the endless plains of doubt. They got out and dried one another off and changed to go to bed. They laid there again side by side again. With Kou gently holding her. It still felt so wonderful just as wonderful as it had the first night.

Rin was drifting off into sleep. She felt Kou moving it stirred her a little. She felt Kou’s lips on her neck, a hand sliding under her shirt. The kisses on her neck became heavier she felt Kou biting gently at first. Then pulling harder with her lips. Kou breathed heavily each kiss sent electricity through her entire body. She was shuddering as Kou playfully dug her nails in her back.

“Kou…” she moaned.

“Rin” Kou gently said and kissed Rin’s lips. “I’m sorry.” Kou said softly then wrapped her arms gently around her again. What was she sorry about? Rin didn’t know she didn’t know how to ask. Kou had left her helpless unable to even speak after that. She laid there and felt Kou’s gentle breath on her.


	7. The Wizard needs food badly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small problem at work appears as 3-D romance gets in the way of 2-D life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the love this fic has been getting! This chapter is a bit of a short one I'm trying to set up for the next series of events.
> 
> The English language is a cruel mistress.

The alarm pulled Rin awake once again she reached over to the nightstand and clicked her phone off. She pushed herself up and out of bed gorgy. She had barely slept. Rin stumbled over to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She looked up in the mirror there were heavy black bags under her eyes. Something else was wrong as well. Hey eyes looked down at her neck. It was covered in marks from Kou last night. This revelation immediately jolted her awake. What would she do at work? Everyone one see, and Hazuki would definitely be able to put two and two together in an instant. Rin fumbled around with makeup in the mirror trying to find someway to cover up the marks. She rushed back into the bedroom and began pulling apart her draws for a scarf or neckerchief. Kou was sitting up in bed and watching her dart around.

“Rin what’s wrong are we running late?” Kou asked sleepily.

“NO! Kou my neck! What am I going to do…ahhh!” She grabbed a silk scarf and tied it around her neck. “Does it cover it?”

“Cover what…oh those….” Kou looked down.

“Just answer me! Does it?”

“Yeah mostly… maybe some more makeup?” Kou offered.

“Ahhh, what am I going to do? I’ll die of embarrassment”

“Sorry…” Kou yawned and pulled the sheets over her head as she laid back down.

“Kou! Get up!” Rin ran back to the mirror. The scarf hid most of the marks on her neck and makeup helped a fair amount but it was still noticeable. She put more makeup on her neck the spots were nearly perfectly hidden with another ten minutes of work.

“Maybe I can just call in sick today…” Rin sighed.

“Those last for a few days” Kou said wrapping her arms around Rin’s waist. “Just so ya know.”

“Kou… what were you thinking last night?”

“I wasn’t really… just wanting you I guess.” Kou gently kissed the back of her neck.

“Come on get ready.” Rin said moving away and into the kitchen. The pair went through a hurried morning routine as Ring frantically made breakfast for the two of them. They left the apartment a bit too late and the train was crowded as they had to huddle close together as they packed themselves in. Kou held onto the hand ring of the train and Rin was forced to keep a hand around her shoulder to keep herself steady in the crowded train. They entered the office relieved to be away from the huge crowds.

“Another day.” Kou moaned as she took her seat.

“Yeah let's do our best.” Rin smiled.

Rin clicked on her computer and began to shuffled through the morning's emails. There was one from Hazuki that was a bit odd. It simply read. “Please see me as soon as you can.” It was sent rather late the previous night. Rin wondered what it could be. She figured it was best to go find out what it could be as soon as possible she pushed out her chair and  stood up from her desk.

“What’s up Rin?” Kou asked

“Oh, nothing Hazuki just wants to talk to me quick. Want coffee when I come back?”

“That would be great.” Kou smiled and glanced over at the character design area. They were the only ones there at the moment. “Rin, before you go could you look at something really quick?”

“Sure what is it?” Rin walked over to Kou and leaned over her shoulder to look at her screen which was open to a drawing file.

“This.” Kou pecked her cheek.

“Kou!” Rin blushed. “We are at work…” she protested.

“I know but I couldn’t resist. I guess I’ll have to contain myself till we get back home.” Kou stuck her tongue out.

“Honestly Kou.” Rin walked away and to Hazuki’s office. She lightly knocked on the door.

“Come in…” Hazuki’s voice lightly answered.

“Hazuki you wanted to see me?” Rin said as she answered.

“Ahh Rin….” Hazuki looked up at Rin from her desk. “Cute scarf.”

“Oh. Thanks” Rin said quickly trying to act normal as possible and trying not to think about what she was desperately trying to hide.

“Yeah we have a small problem….” Hazuki began. Though in truth when Hazuki said small she meant big.

“What’s wrong?” Rin asked.

“It’s about Kou…” her voice was heavy.

“What about her.” Rin felt her heart speeding up.

“Don’t you think she looks cuter lately!” Hazuki’s tone immediately changed. She turned her computer monitor screen around to show a photo of Kou at the office with a cute smile on her face looking off into the distance.

“I wonder what she was looking at that made her so happy?” Hazuki wondered allowed.

“I don’t know but… could you stop sneaking photos like that?” Rin interjected.

“Oh what I know what she was looking at.” Hazuki clicked her mouse and the screen flipped to a similar photo of Kou but more of the office could be seen. Directly in Kou’s line of sight Rin’s back could be seen as she was walking away. Rin felt her face grow hot.

“Well, I’m glad you two made up.” Hazuki smiled.

“Please tell me this isn't the only reason you called me here.” Rin sighed.

“No we do actually have a problem. Its Hajime and Aoba. Their work rate has been lagging behind.”

“Oh those two…”

“Yeah, I mean I think we both know what’s going on there. As much as it fills my heart with unbridled joy. The production schedule is falling behind.” Hazuki pouted. “But, to destroy such adorable young love…” Hazuki began to tear up. “I couldn’t bear the thought.”

“So you want me and Kou to pick up some of the slack. Is what you are about to say.”

“Oh Rin, it's like you can read my mind” Hazuki smiled.

“Fine, fine.” Rin didn’t like the idea of taking on more work but she didn’t really like the idea of having a talk with Aoba and Hifumi about their office romance. Not that she was one to talk.

“Thanks in advance.”

“Yeah, yeah” Rin left Hazuki’s office. She didn’t really want to break the news to Kou either. Kou probably wouldn’t mind terribly but would complain about it nonetheless. 

Rin returned with two cups of coffee for her and Kou.

“Thanks.” Kou took the cup from her.

“Hey… Kou something we need to talk about…” Rin began.

“Good morning!” Aoba said cheerfully as she walked in.

“Aoba!” Rin said cutting herself off.

“What’s wrong?” Aoba asked.

“Nothing, sorry you just surprised me. You seem to be in a good mood today.”

“Oh do I?” Aoba asked with a big smile on her face.

“Yeah something good happen?” Kou asked off handedly.

“Yeah… I guess you could say that.” Aoba glanced over to Hifumi and let her eyes linger. Her face grew softer.

“You seem a bit distracted there.” Kou teased.

“What do you mean?” Aoba’s face flushed.

“Nothing, maybe you will stop taking my Rin then.” Kou turned away and back to her computer.

“What do you mean!?” Aoba asked in a panic looking back and forth between Kou and Rin.

“Ignore her…” Rin sighed. “More importantly Aoba, your character designs are a bit behind right now. Make sure you try and catch up before the end of the week.”  
“Are they!? I’ll go get to work right away.” Aoba rushed over to her desk.

“Good luck” Rin turned to Kou. “And you. Could you not make baseless accusations like that?”

“What? I hardly consider that baseless. Oh can you look at my character designs over lunch.” Kou said in a mocking voice imitating Aoba. “Classic tactic.”

“What planet are you from?” Rin leaned in close to Kou’s ear. “You know I’m crazy about you right?” Rin whispered.

“RIN!” Kou shuddered and looked up at her shocked. Kou’s face turned bright red. Rin smiled and returned to her desk. She opened up a file and felt her face grow hot.

‘THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING!’ Rin said to herself. ‘I could die’ Rin hid her face in her hands.


	8. Rest to regain mana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is faced with a new challenge at work, as she slowly discovers what it means to be a true artist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, so sorry this latest chapter took so long to get out. Things in life got really busy all of a sudden. I will be trying to update as much as possible but it will be slower than usual. Hope you enjoy!

Rin looked up at her computer screen and the half finished art before her. She was already knew it wasn’t good enough. Rin looked over her shoulder at Kou who was ever diligently working on character design. It was late. Rin was exhausted and more frustrated about her job than ever before. After she had submitted the sunrise art for review Hazuki demanded the rest of the backgrounds be redone to the same level of quality. Problem was Rin couldn’t recapture the inspiration that made that one piece of art so much better than all her previous work. She pulled up the file and compared it to the forest background she was currently working on. The difference in quality was obvious and it made her want to scream. Rin was beginning to wonder if she had really made that piece at all.

Rin enjoyed her work that was never a problem. She enjoyed the art she got to make and the creative field she worked in. Yet there was always something missing about it. Kou was dedicated to what she did far more than Rin ever felt she could be. Kou and even Aoba now had such a passion inside of them that pushed them to strive to greatness. Aoba was growing so much as an artist just in the short time she had been working at the office. Kou who in her first year was able to become a lead character designer had eclipsed Rin long ago.

In the hundreds of conversations over the years Rin and Kou had about work Kou had expressed in more ways than one her love of creating. It wasn’t there for Rin. The feeling of the sunrise, the inspiration is had brought was fleeting. Art and the act of creation didn’t drive her like it did Kou and Aoba. No the only truly consistent feeling in her life was her love of Kou. When Rin was riding the train home, or sitting at home on the weekends her mind wasn’t occupied by thoughts of work or artistic ideas it always drifted back to Kou.

Rin took one final look at the screen before sighing loudly and surrendered. This background wasn’t going to get done tonight that much was for certain. Rin saved all her files and shut down her computer. Rin looked down at her watch. Depressingly it was already 2:30 in the morning. She needed to sleep. The trains had stopped running hours ago and she didn’t have the energy to drag herself home anyway.

Rin pulled her sleeping bag from out under her desk and spread it out.

“I need to sleep.” she declared grogley to Kou.

“Yeah same.” Kou agreed and pushed herself away from her desk and stretched out with a yawn. The office was silent at the grave. Everyone else had left hours ago. The lights had been clicked off some time ago leaving only the light of their computer screen to illuminate their surroundings.

Rin crawled into her sleeping bag. Her eyes felt heavy, but a knot of frustration and anxiety sat in her chest. Kou turned off her screen and their little corner of the office was now completely dark. Rin heard Kou pulling out her own sleeping bag.

“I think I got spoiled” Kou said as she laid down.

“By what?” Rin asked

“Staying at your place these last few days.” Kou answered. “I never really cared about going home at night. Alone here or alone in my apartment… I guess….” Kou’s voice faded. “Sorry we really should be getting some sleep.” Kou finally said. “Good night Rin.”

“Good night Kou” Rin wanted to push her to finish her sentence and know what she was going to say. For some reason the words got caught in her throat. She laid there staring up at the ceiling. What was she going to do about this sudden burden of work laid on her. She had been working all day on this one piece and had gotten practically nowhere with it. In the corners of her eyes Rin felt tears coming. They slowly rolled down her face. She was so frustrated with herself. Why couldn’t she create like Kou and Aoba did.

Rin was so caught up in herself that she didn’t even notice that Kou had made her way over. In the darkness Kou climbed on top of Rin so that there faces were right next to one another.

“What’s wrong?” Kou asked just above a whisper.

“Nothing… nothing.” Rin lied.

“I know something is wrong.”

“Really its…” Rin was cut off by a sudden kiss.

“Don’t lie to me ever.” Kou said sternly. Rin felt Kou’s hand on the back of her hand.

“It’s just…” Rin began the tears welled up in her eyes even more. “I can’t make art like you…”

“Rin? What are you talking about? You make amazing art.”

“Not like you though. I made one piece the other day it was so much better than anything I have ever done before. I showed it to Hazuki and now she wants me to redo all the background art…. But I can’t do it anymore.”

“If you talk like that, then no you won’t be able to.” Kou said flatly

“I know... “ Rin said sheepishly

“No, you don’t. Or you wouldn't be acting like this.”

“Kou… that’s not fair.”

“You know how many sketches I throw out before I get something I actually approve of.”

“I know. I’ve seen you work.”

“Exactly. You need to be willing to do the same. Start over a hundred times to get that one piece as close to perfect as you can.”

“I’m not like you thought Kou. I don’t think I can…”

“You will have to now. You’ve seen it. The full potential of your talent. Every other piece won’t be good enough now. That frustration will eat you alive, just like it is now.” Kou stroked her face. “You are going to have to struggle and fight with it, but I know you can do it Rin, but I will be here for you, every step of the way.”

Rin smiled at that last line. “That sounds like something I would usually say to you.”

“We can be here for eachother.”

“Okay, I’ll try my best.” Rin smiled.

“Good, now sleep.” Kou said and put her arms around Rin. Rin felt the ball in her chest melt away. She felt calm even in the office, just being in Kou’s arm made the world go away. It didn’t matter where she was, as long as Kou was there too.


	9. Load Last Save?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to see here move along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone please ignore this chapter.....

The rest of the week when smooth after the late night in the office. Rin found the drive in her that Kou knew she had. The work on the new backgrounds we still slow, painful and frustrating at points but there was a steady progress being made. The quality of the work also followed along she could tell this would be some of her finest art she had ever put into the Fairies series. Kou had finally taken upon herself to go back to her own apartment on Thursday. For the first time in what felt like a long time Rin was alone in the apartment after work. It was strange at first without Kou. As she returned to her normal routines of leaving the tv on for company and preparing dinner for one. The worst though came when she needed to go to bed. After clicking off all the lights she laid in bed for what seemed like an eternity. She stared up into her dimly illuminated room. The neon lights of Tokyo finding their way through her curtains and casting a surreal air to everything about her. Rin reached her arm over to the other side of her head and sighed when she found it empty even though she knew Kou wouldn’t be there. She held a small fantasy in her head that Kou would just come bursting in at some point of the night and wake her with passionate kisses as she slept. Sleep came in time lonely as the night was Rin had been here before. 

It was another Friday afternoon and Rin was winding down on her last project for the day. There was always a certain air about the office around this time on Friday afternoons. Everyone always buzzed a little bit more. Eager to get out and enjoy the bliss of a the first night of the long awaited weekend. The night of Karaoke that happened last week seemed like an eternity ago in her mind. Rin found herself wondering what she would end up doing tonight. Kou and her hadn’t really talked about plans or anything. Aoba and the other girls from the characters design team were playing around with the idea of going out again like they had last weekend. It did sound fun.

Rin spun around in her chair to face Kou.

“Hey Kou… what were your plans for this afternoon?” Rin asked quietly

“Hmm? Sorry what did you say?” Kou said setting down her stylus and spinning around in her own chair. Kou had her usual annoyed at work expression on.

“I was just wondering what your plans were for later?”

“Well if I ever get out of here, I am suppose to meet my mother for dinner. She is all insistent that she check up on me at my apartment.”

“Oh I see, guess you won’t be staying over again tonight then.”

“Yeah seems that way, such a pain honestly. What about you?”

“I was thinking of going out with Aoba and everyone again.” Rin admitted.

“I see…” Kou’s voiced changed tone. “Well have fun then.” Kou turned around and went back to her work. Rin wanted to say something. She felt scared all of a sudden. Why was she acting so cold all of the sudden. What had she said? Could she be jealous of her going out with the other girls? It seemed ridiculous. Rin relented and turned back to her own computer and saved out her work.

“I’ll be going then.” Rin said sheepishly as she stood up and grabbed her things.

“Yeah thanks for the work and all that …” Kou didn’t even turn to say goodbye.

“See ya..” Rin walked over to the other girls.

“Rin! You ready to go out tonight?” Hajime said with unbridled enthusiasm.

“Yeah let’s get going” Yuu said standing up with her things.

“Aoba! Hifumi! Work is over so says the great Hajime!” Hajime declared.

“Okay…” Hifumi closed out her work as did Aoba and joined the others as they walked towards the elevator.

“Where should we go tonight?” Hajime wondered as they went down to the ground floor.

“Maybe Karaoke again.” Hifumi said quietly

“Let’s skip the karaoke this time…” Rin interjected.

“Ahh but it was so much fun last time.” Hajime complained

“Yeah but a certain someone doesn’t know how to delete photos.” Rin reminded her.

“Ahh you’re not still mad about that are you?”

“Not in the slightest” Rin said sarcastically.

“Well let’s just start with the usual spot and see where it goes.” Aoba steered the conversation away.

“Fine with me.” Yuu said and the group walked over to the izakaya they frequented. They all gathered around the table shrugging off coats and sliding down along the wooden benches surrounding the high table. 

“Another week done.” Haime said gleefully.

“Yeah, Kou didn’t want to come again Rin?” Yuu asked.

“You know her still driving herself mad with work.” Rin answered worried about Kou. Her sudden shift in mood right before she left the office still was taking up processing space in the back of her mind.

“We will drag her out sooner or later.” Yuu assured Rin.

“Hopefully... “

“Though I’ve notice she hasn’t been staying over the office as much as she usually does.” Aoba added.

“Now that you mention it…” Hajime agreed. “Maybe you are finally getting through to her about work life balance.”

“I’m not so sure about that.” Rin said. 

After all the only reason she had been going ‘home’ was because she had recently begun to occupy a draw at her own place which was closer to the office. Still was it so much to hope that wasn’t the only reason Kou followed her home everyday. Ever since they had spoken in the bath, the topic of what exactly their relationship was never brought up again. The night went on with small talk about simple things. The drinks flowed liberally and Rin as she had done many nights before drank far too much. By the time the bill was paid off and the journey home needed to begin Rin’s head was a clouded mess. The train was a vague memory, getting back into her apartment even vaguer.  

The afternoon sun was shining through the window casting a red glow. The light played on Rin’s eyes. She tried to stir but found herself unable to move.

She opened her eyes Kou was above her. Holding her down by the wrist. 

“Kou? What are you..” but her question was cut off by a kiss. Rin's eyes were wide open in shock. I must be dreaming. She thought. No it must be real it felt so real. 

“I'm sorry” Kou said softly 

“For what?”

“For what happened at work I was so mean.” she kissed Rin again. “I'm sorry” Kou tightened her grip on Rin's wrist.

“It's okay…” Rin replied 

“No it's not. I you went out last night without me... and when you were talking to Aoba.. I was so jealous. I just…” Kou had tears in her eyes.

Jealous Kou? Impossible it couldn't be.

“I didn’t know…” How could she have missed these feelings she didn’t know at all. Was she so blind.

“Well now you do. You are mine Rin. Not anyone else's. I won’t share you not with Aoba not with anyone.” She looked her straight in the eyes and saw something she had never seen before on Kou’s face.

“Kou there is nothing between Aoba and me.” Rin tried to tell her.

“I don’t care! Just even the idea of it… god Rin I love you so much…it eats away at me. Wanting you longing for you.” Kou punctuated the sentence with another kiss. It was different from the ones before. It was filled with lust with desire. Kou opened up her mouth and Rin felt Kou’s tongue on her own. It felt so good, so natural so right. Kou moved down her face and to her neck. Her whole body shuddered. It felt like she was on fire. Kou moved her leg in between hers and pressed up against here. Rin couldn’t help it she let out a moan. Kou smiled at her.

 

“Don’t look at me like that…” Rin turned away near dying of embarrassment.

“You are so adorable” Kou let go of her wrist and began to unbutton Rin’s shirt slowly kissing her chest as Kou revealed more skin. Rin was breathing heavily. The moment was so intense. She could only lay there. Kou pushed again with her thigh. Rin felt all of her composure being lost. She couldn’t keep her voice down anylonger. Kou gently removed her shirt and put her hands onto Rin’s back and deftly unhooked her bra and slid it off her arms. It felt strange to be there exposed in front of Kou. Kou continued to tease her body. Her lips found their way to her breast and gently her tongue played with her nipples. Rin was falling apart she put her hands on Kou’s back and held tight. This only encouraged Kou more. Rin felt Kou’s hands go to her waist and pull at the last piece of clothing she had on. She obligingly lifted her hips to let Kou take them off.

“Kou…” was the only thing she managed to say as the blonde laid her entire body on top of her and returned to kissing  her lips. Their bodies tangled as the passionately kissed one another. Kou mounted her once again pinning her down as she licked her neck and nibbled at her ear. Feeling her breath and tongue on her ears it was too much for Rin. She felt herself giving away to her desires. She sheepishly pulled at Kou’s shirt. The blonde stopped her though.

“You want this off?” Kou asked with a teasing voice.

“I just…” Rin stammered.

“Just what?”

“I… Yes….”

“Say please”

“Kou i'm dying of embarrassment…” Rin covered her face with her hands.

“Then it stays on.” Kou kissed her forehead and then shuffled down to kiss her stomach and slowly made her way down to her waist. She gently kissed between her thighs and slowly moved towards her clit. Rin was groaning with each kiss she was so aroused. She wanted to give into Kou. Kou licked the inside of her thigh and she broke.

“Please…” She moaned

“Please what?” Kou stopped

“Please let me take it off.” Rin managed to say. Kou came back up. Rin gingerly took off her shirt and then Kou’s bra. Her body was beautiful. She gently glided her hand across her chest. She finally took off Kou’s underwear. Kou intensely kissed Rin as she laid next to her in the bed and slid her finger inside of Rin. She gasped and held Kou tightly. Her body moved with her hand.

“You’re mine Rin.” Kou said between a kiss.

“Kou…” was all Rin could reply.

“I want to hear you say it…” Kou said as she slipped another finger in. It had an immediate effect. Kou was driving her crazy. She was already so close to finishing.

“I’m… yours” Rin moaned and dug her fingers into Kou’s back as she climaxed. Rin slowly caught her breath and kissed Kou. She pushed herself up and sat herself on top of Kou. Kou looked up at her with an annoyingly smug smile. Rin kissed her neck and gently caressed her body. She went after Kou’s ears and licked them gently. Kou began to breath heavily. Rin felt Kou’s hands on her back and then on her hips. The blonde pulled her forward Rin followed and began giving her oral.

“Kou…. wait no I want to…” She tried to protest she wanted to make Kou feel good too. It was no use though it felt so good. Even though she had just climaxed she felt her body reacting to it. She moaned and embarrassingly moved her hips. Kou kept going and she couldn’t last any longer she felt so good. She felt another coming on. It was building up for so long holding just right before the moment of completion. She was moaning so loud there was no reservation she moved wildly.

“Kou...Kou….Kou!” She groaned as she finished once again and practically collapsed back onto the bed. Kou came back over and held her close.

“Why are you so cute?” Kou asked her playfully.

“Please don’t tease me…” Rin hid her face she was mortified by her total loss of control.

“I’m not….” Kou lied. Rin took the Kou’s hands and pushed her down.

“Now let me…” Rin whispered as she kissed Kou’s body and slowly made her way down. She slowly kissed closer and closer before starting to use her tongue. Kou moaned and put her hand on Rin’s head. She tried her best to please Kou. She felt Kou’s body shudder and move with her mouth. Kou’s grip on her head tightened as she let out a gasp as she finished. Rin came back to be face to face with Kou. Her face was flushed.

“Was it okay…?” Rin asked even though it felt stupid.

“It was more than okay.” Kou smiled and held Rin tight.


	10. Shoot outside the screen to reload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin overwhelmed by the sudden developments in her relationship with Kou seeks advice from a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for the continued support of this fan fiction. I'm sorry again that updates have been so slow. I will try to keep myself on top of it. As always I was at the movies when all the grammatical errors occurred.

What did it mean to be lovers? It was a question Rin had often asked herself in her youth. It was on a lonely train ride she was now asking it again. Since that night things had changed between Kou and Rin. Kou was no longer playful and teasing, there was a look of vulnerability almost fear in her eyes. Rin didn't know why. Kou had been staying over Rin’s place every night. She even stopped staying over at the office. It was only after incessant calls from her mom did she agree to leave Rin’s side. 

“I'll only be gone a few hours” Kou assured her for reasons she didn't know.

“don't worry I'll be fine I'll go shopping for dinner while you are out” Rin replied.

Rin needed to talk to someone about all this. She had called Hazuki out of the blue. She agreed to meet her at a cafe a little further from the city. Rin got off the train at the stop and found Hazuki waiting for her at the train station.

“Hello, my dear” Hazuki said with a smile. “It's a rare treat for you to call me like this.”

“Sorry it was so out of nowhere… just had some things on my mind.” 

“Well, let's go talk somewhere comfortable.” Hazuki said and led her to a metal door in an alley. The door only had a small sign on it to indicate it was an entrance. 

“Time of eve?” Rin read it out loud

“I rather like the name” Hazuki entered the cafe, inside was much larger than Rin had expected. The ceiling was very high and allowed for an elevated seated area. The barista smiled behind the counter, a cute young woman with short hair smiled. 

“Welcome, please enjoy your time here.” she said with a casual smile. Rin nodded back to the woman. She took a seat with Hazuki at a table for two near the back.

“Alright, so let me hear it all” Hazuki started

“Ugh, where to begin” Rin sighed loudly.

“With a drink is usually a good place I find” the barista said standing next to the table

“I'll take the eve blend please” Hazuki told her

“Oh.. I guess I’ll have the same.” Rin answered.

“Two eve blends” she bowed a little and walked away.

“It's about...Kou” Rin felt her cheeks heat up.

“Oh anything new I should know about?” 

“We recently… got together I guess.”

“When you say got together…what do you mean”

“A variety of things…” Rin’s mind embarrassingly flashed back to the moment of passion they had shared. “she is kinda living with me now”

“That is a sudden change” 

“Yeah, I mean I guess staying over for long periods of time might be more accurate. It's not like we moved on together.”

“Are you two… dating now?”

“I think so… she confessed she loved me but we never really said what we were.”

“Does that bother you?”

“I don't know, It feels also so sudden considering how long I was going after her. At first I was just happy to have her looking my way.”

“Love is never easy”

“I'm learning that very quickly”

“Have you tried to ask her?”

“I have she kinda dodged it by putting it on me” Rin sighed

“Well what do you want to be with Kou?” she asked”

“For us to be together, dating… I don't know. Does there need to be a word to it?”

“Well that's what I'm asking”

“What do you mean?”

“I think you have been in love with Kou for a long time and I think you are suddenly overwhelmed by this new reality.”

“Maybe, she was just so aloof for so long. I thought Kou was dense as an anvil. Then she turns around and is the master of coy seduction.” Rin felt her cheeks heat up at her last choice of words.

“Coy seduction eh?” Hazuki grinned.

“That's not the point.” Rin protested. “Why the sudden change?”

“Sorry for the wait” The woman brought back their coffee and politely bowed before leaving again.

“Hmm, when did it start?” Hazuki asked.

Rin caught Hazuki up to the events that led to her present situation. Omitting some of the finer details that she didn't need to know.

“I see,” Hazuki said after Rin had finished her small Rant. “I never took Kou as the jealous type”

“Yeah, it caught me off guard as well. And of Aouba no less” Rin took a sip of her coffee.

“Well she is dense, maybe the whole Hifumi thing slipped by her. Here I was thinking you were possessive of Kou”

“I'm not that possessive” Rin defended herself 

“Oh please, you were moody for a week after you saw Hifumi and Kou having a conversation.”

“I wasn't moody!”

“Sure, sure. Well in any case. Honestly I think you need to stop trying to over analyze this. Just let what will be, be.”

“For some reason that doesn't feel very reassuring.”

“There are no certainties in love Rin. If there were it wouldn't be nearly as wonderful.”

The two finished off their coffee and conversation with that last thought. The flitted between work and other simpler things before it was time for Rin to head back home.

Rin beat Kou home by an hour or so. She began preparing dinner while she waited. Kou came back looking worse for wear.

“I'm home…” she muttered upon entering.

“Welcome home.” Rin replied.

Kou slowly shuffled into the kitchen and threw herself onto Rin using her shoulders for support.

“So tired, need to recharge.” Kou said as she kissed Rin's neck gently. Rin felt her face flush.

“Was seeing your mom so bad?” Rin asked.

“Yes, she asks way too many questions, it's like I'm on trial or something.” Kou let Rin go and went back into the living room to collapse on the couch. Rin looked over at her and smiled. Maybe that's all it was to let things be. She loved Kou and she was here with her. Wasn't that enough for now?


	11. Christmas DLC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is fast approaching as Rin and Kou's relationship takes one last step before the new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, sorry for the slow update. Life has been one massive flurry of none stop distractions getting in the way of what truly matters. Writing more fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this update little something for the holidays.

Snow fell so gently outside. Thousands of white flakes glistening like crystals. Was there any better kind of day to spend inside? The news was on Rin was dimly aware of that. The newsman talked about the unusual amount of snow in the greater Tokyo area. Her face was flushed crimson red as she felt soft hands glide over her stomach trailing further down. Warm lips pressed up against her and a gentle tongue was slowly bringing her to ecstasy. She let out a soft moan. Making love was different now. Before it was lustful years of waiting and longing that finally fulfilled now it was calmer, gentler. Rin gently put her hands on Kou’s head lightly grabbing at her hair. Kou brought her to climax as she gasped for breath. She bashfully cuddled with her. The both of them naked under the sheets. They stayed there a long time. Rin wasn't sure if Kou had fallen asleep or not. She stayed awake staring out the window at the far side of the room. The snow fell so gently, it seemed to match Kou’s breath. Christmas was almost upon them again. She thought back to the previous year and their little scene in the office. A small celebration for just the two of them lit only by a small candle. At the time Rin was so sure that she could never have asked for nor expected more to ever come. They were just friends and she had to keep live with Kou just out of reach, now though, the seemingly impossible had become real. She had toyed with the idea of stealing Kou away for a Christmas trip, to somewhere warm or to a hot spring. In the end, she realized all she really wanted to do was be with her it didn’t really matter where. They had been enjoying the Christmas season in Tokyo. The streets were filled with life and young couples out shopping. Rin would reassuringly take Kou’s arm whenever she saw a couple out together, just to remind herself that it was real. Rin gently brushed Kou’s hair out of her face. Kou opened her eyes and looked up at Rin.

“I had a feeling you were still awake. Did I not take enough out of you.” Kou asked teasingly.

“Kou… it’s not that. You are just so cute when you sleep.” Rin replied. Kou’s face turned a little red and she hid her face.

“I’m not cute….” Kou said bashfully.

“Just accept it,” Rin said and kissed the top of Kou’s head.

“Maybe I will, but you are so much cuter.” Kou brought herself up to be even with Rin’s face and kissed her deeply.

“We’ve been in bed all day,” Rin said looking outside again seeing the sky grow darker.

“Yeah, but…” Kou pulled the sheet off Rin. The cold air immediately brought goosebumps to her skin.

“Cold!” Rin snatched back the covers and buried herself back under the blankets and wrapped herself around Kou to steal her body heat.

“See, no need to get up.” Kou smiled and kissed Rin again.

“We need to eat something….” Rin answered feeling ever like the mother in the relationship.

“Well if that is the case….” Kou began.

“Don’t even say it.” Rin cut her off already knowing where the line was headed.

“Fine, maybe we will have to brave the cold.” Kou sighed and the two untangled. Kou reached an arm out from under the covers to grab at the pile of clothes that had fallen off the bed. She succeeded in fishing a large sweater and pants that were close by. It was anyone’s guess if it was her’s or Rin’s it was hard to tell at times the two of them were similar in body types. Kou began to slip back into the clothing awkwardly pulling them as best she could without exposing too much of herself to the cold air.

“Do you have the heat on?” Kou asked

“Yes, but it doesn’t reach the bedroom that well,” Rin answered.

“Guess it's a good thing your bed is so warm.” Kou sat up on the bed and put her feet on the floor. It was an unpleasant cold on her feet. Kou stood up and grabbed the other pair of pants and shirt that was at the foot of the bed and passed them to Rin.

“Thanks….” Rin muttered as she began to get dressed. Kou fished around for the thick pair of socks she had on before they had crawled into bed. She succeeded in finding them and quickly put them on, doing an awkward dance balancing on one foot then the other. Kou shuffled out into Rin’s living room and noticed it was significantly warmer in here than it was in the bedroom. ‘

She should go and buy them a space heater’ Kou thought to herself as she got out two cups from the cupboard to make tea. The thought made her paused for a second. Buying things for an apartment that wasn’t hers.

Now that she thought about it ‘when was the last time I went back to my own apartment?’ Kou wondered as she pushed down the button on the water heater and poured out its hot contents on the tea leaves inside of the cups. Rin emerged from the bedroom wearing a heavy house kimono top.

“Oh, tea! Thank you. I was just going to make that myself.” Rin said as she took a seat on the couch. Kou silently walked over to the couch holding both of the cups. She placed both of the cups on the table and look over at Rin who immediately took her cup up.

“It feels nice just to hold a warm cup.” Rin looked up at Kou and smiled. Kou stood silent lost in her smile and how such a small moment meant so much.

“Something wrong?” Rin asked.

“It’s just… I was thinking, going out in the cold is such a pain….” Kou felt her face grow hot. ‘What was saying?’ she knew what she wanted to say here but the words wouldn’t come out.

“Yeah, Winter really is the worst.”

“Yeah… and you know if we lived together, I wouldn’t have to leave as much…”

Rin’s face changed as she caught onto the meaning behind Kou’s words.

“So….” Kour swallowed. “Do you want to live together….” Kou looked away she dreaded the response. What if Rin said no. She felt arms around her waist. She turned back to see Rin holding her with tears in her eyes.

“Yes, I would love that.” Rin kissed Kou. 


	12. Tutorial stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Kou go on their first trip together as a new couple during the holidays after an unexpected gift from Hazuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry, this is going to be a Christmas/New Year mini-arc. I was hoping to get this out actually during the holidays but as always fell behind. Hope you enjoy the next update going to try and keep turning these out at a better pace. All the best for the new year!

The train made all the scenery pass by in a flash. The wonderous of modern technology she supposed. Rin and Kou had just boarded the Nozomi for their Christmas/New Year’s couple get away. Rin had been wanting to take a vacation for some time now and it seemed like the perfect way their decision to move in with one another. They had never been on a trip together just the two of them. A couple of trips to the spa every now and again but nothing like this. Despite the Christmas season the trip almost seemed to have fallen in their lap. It was after a brief call from Hazuki that it all came about. She was complaining that she had gotten two tickets out of their parent company for her and another co-worker to take a trip but she didn’t have anyone to take care of Mozuku. It all seemed a bit too convenient and Hazuki seemed almost too willing to part with her free vacation. Still, at times Rin was grateful that Hazuki had always been a supporter of their relationship long before it was anything but one-sided.

Kou was looking out the window expectantly waiting for Fuji to come into sight through the window. Rin smiled and looked back down at her book that she had been reading. A rather odd and somewhat depressing book. No longer human, one of her friends from the accounting department had recommended it rather highly. Rin knew it was supposed to be a classic but she wasn’t quite sure why. Kou suddenly jumped with excitement. 

“Rin, look there it is Fuji-san!” Kou pointed out the window and quickly took out her phone and started to take snap photos. “The shinkansen really is the best way to see Fuji” Kou smiled as she inspected her photos with satisfaction.

“Is this your first time seeing Fuji?” Rin asked

“Huh? No way, I’ve seen it a few times already. It just always amazes me” Kou grinned like a child.

It made Rin’s heart flutter just a little and gave her a strong desire to kiss Kou right there. She shyly glanced over her shoulder to the empty seat next to them and quickly pecked Kou on her lips.

“Rin!” Kou turned bright red.

“Sorry…” Rin brushed her hair behind her ear. “You were just so cute for a moment there.”

Kou began to mutter something under her breath and fidget in her seat. Rin smiled satisfied and turned back to her novel with its less than admirable main character.

The train ride was a smooth one they passed into Shin-Osaka station and came to a stop.

“Well, here we are,” Rin smiled as the announcement came and they both gather up their belongings.

“Hmm, This is my first time coming into Osaka. There is so much food I need to try.” Kou said as she pulled one of her suitcases out of storage. They stepped off the train and onto the busy platform and made their way downstairs past several gift shops. Rin made a quick mental note of a few as she would have to get some gifts for Hazuki as a thank you for sending them on the trip. They followed the signs to the subway to get them across the Yodogawa river and into the actual city center of Osaka. The subway was crowded as expected for the holiday season. Dozens of people’s rushed onto the subway once it arrived at the station. Rin and Kou had to struggle to get on with their suitcases. Squeezed in they waited impatiently as the subway began to move out of the station and towards Umeda where their hotel was located. Umeda station was a nightmare of people shuffling in and out as they got off the subway station and headed out of the gates walking through long tunnels to emerge in the shopping mall that sat on top of the subway station. The display windows were done up with wonderful lights and the whole building had an undeniable feeling of Christmas to it. Rin smiled and at Kou as the paused for just the briefest of moments to enjoy it. After a few more crowded passage they finally did arrive at their hotel of new Hankyu. They were checked in with no troubles and took the elevator up almost the top floor. They walked through the carpeted hallway reading the doorway numbers till they arrived at their room.

“Here we are,” Kou said with an excited tone in her voice as she slipped the key card into the door. She swung the door open ceremoniously. “Tada” They stepped over the threshold into the room that was almost as big as Rin’s whole apartment.

“It’s huge!” Kou said, as she let go of her suitcase and began to pace the length of the room.

“It really is,” Rin agreed as she began to take off her coat and scarf putting down on the room couch.

“Man, they really know how to treat their managers. Maybe I should start looking to stealing Hazuki’s job.” Kou looked out the window to the street below.

“Don’t let her hear you say that.” Rin laughed a little and walked into the bedroom which was only a little smaller with a queen-sized bed as the centerpiece and enough closet space to hold an entire wardrobe. Rin took a seat on the bed it was unnaturally soft and the sheets were soft as silk. She ran her hand over the fabric and enjoyed the sensation. Kou appeared in the doorway.

“How is the bed?” Kou asked walking over to her.

“It’s really nice…” Rin was about to reply as her last words were cut off by Kou’s lips on her’s. Kou gently bit Rin’s lower lip before pulling away. She felt her face grow hot.

“What should we do first” Kou walked over to the window in the bedroom and looked outside again. Rin felt her heart racing she stood herself up and walked over to Kou and wrapped her arms around Kou’s waste. She immediately went to kiss the back of Kou’s neck.

“Rin…” Kou moaned

“I have an idea…,” Rin said sheepishly. She wanted to be confident in this moment for once. She let go of Kou’s waist and took one of her hands and began to pull her to the bed. Kou went along with a knowing grin on her face that made Rin lose a small amount of her nerve. When they got to the foot of the bed Rin stopped and gently pushed Kou onto the bed.

“Oh how very unlike you…” Kou said as she laid back.

“I know but…” Rin joined Kou on the bed and straddled her hips.

“Your face is all red.” Kou teased her.

“Sh-shut up.” Rin answered back as she leaned over to kiss Kou’s lips. They exchanged a few passionate kisses and their tongues met briefly before Rin moved down to Kou’s neck. She began to gently kiss at the base and worked her way up before reaching Kou’s ear. Rin could hear Kou’s breath grow laboured and a few quiet noises escape her throat. Kou was trying to hold back Rin could tell. Rin sat back up for a moment and began to take off her top. As her sweater and shirt underneath passed over her eyes Kou made a quick move and began to kiss her stomach. She gasped at the sudden sensation and quickly finished pulling her shirt the rest of the way.

“You look good” Kou smiled and quickly flipped Rin over to take the top position.

“Hey!” Rin complained as Kou took both her wrist and began to go to kiss her chest.

“What? You don’t like it?” Kou asked between kisses.

“It’s not… that…” Rin said holding down moans that wanted to escape. She pushed up against Kou’s grip but Kou only pushed down harder. Rin began to wriggle and was able to get one of her hands free. She pulled at Kou’s collar and forced her back up to kiss her on the lips. Kou looked at her with wide eyes for just a moment. Before closing them and biting down on Rin’ lower lip. Rin started to pull at Kou’s shirt and managed to pull it over her head. Kou let go of Rin’s other wrist and finished removing her own shirt. Rin took the opportunity to pounce her lover and get back on top. Kou had a mixture of annoyance and amusement on her face if such emotion existed. The two continued like that, gradually losing clothing and fighting to take dominance in the moment. They never did end up leaving the hotel that day. 


	13. Vist churches to heal your party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Kou continue their vacation in Osaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, so.... massively behind on the christmas new year plot.... but we are slowly getting along.

“It really is something” Kou said as they looked out from the top of Osaka castle to the city beyond the park. Rin smiled and snapped a quick photo of Kou against the city backdrop.

“You should try to get into some of the photos too.” Kou complained.

“You are going to make it seem like I went on a vacation by myself.”

Rin chuckled a little. “Yeah you and your imaginary Girl….” Rin held back the last word a bit too afraid to say it in public. Kou didn’t seem to notice she stuck her tongue out before turning and heading back down the stairs. Rin followed after as the passed by glass cases with an eclectic collection of items from the Castles long history. They got to the ground floor walking down the wooden stairs and back out the large gates they had come from.

“Where should we head to next?” Rin asked as they crossed over the bridge of moat and back in Osaka castle park.

“Maybe we should go to a spa.”

“hmm there is spa world” 

“Huh what's that like?”

“It's a big multi-floor spa place with all different kinds of baths and a big swimming pool on the top”

“Oh sounds fun!” Kou smiled.

“We should head this way.” Rin led them over to the subway station and headed underground to their destination. The building was rather plain looking but aimed to impress once inside. They bought a day pass and headed to the women's locker room. They began to take off their clothes for the bath. Rin glanced over at Kou who was now just standing in her underwear. A memory of the previous night flashed through her mind and felt her face flush. She tried to remind herself everything was perfectly normal and to keep such thoughts far from her mind. Rin sighed a wrapped a towel around herself feeling modest. Kou in contrast was bearing it all for the world to see.

“Come on let's go in” Kou said leading the way through to the bath area. The air immediately took a change once they stepped through the door to the bath area. The air was heavy with moisture and heat the gentle sounds of rolling water was the only sound to be heard. They walked over to a traditional Japanese onsen style bath with golden water and immersed themselves. Rin let out a long sigh as she sank into the water. The winter air had left a chill in her bones from when they were outside and it quickly was replaced by the warm comfort of the onsen. This is was vacation are really all about. Rin thought back to the story of her first paycheck she had told in tears to Aoba as she berated Kou for forgetting that they had gone to the spa together. She glanced over at Kou mildly annoyed from having remembered how much of an idiot she could be at times. Maybe this one would be memorable enough for her Rin hoped. The water was murky with minerals Rin couldn't even see her legs. She gently reached over to Kou under the water and put her hand on top of Kou's. Kou looked over and smiled. 

 

They stayed for a little too long in the bath that way. Rin was starting to get light headed but It was finally Kou who got up and out and rushed them over to a cool mint bath pool that shocked Rin's system but felt amazing in a strange way. After trying out a few more of the baths and repeating process of going back into the cool bath they left the bath area and dressed in the loose fitting cotton yukatas provided at the spa.

“I feel amazing” Kou exclaimed as she bought them two sodas from a vending machine.

“It really is relaxing here.” Rin accepted the drink from Kou and the two too a seat together on a nearby bench.

“I could just take a nap right now” Kou said resting her head on Rin's shoulder.

“Hey don't just fall asleep here” Rin nudged her a little with her elbow.

“But they bath made me so tired” Kou complained.

“I could throw you back into the cold bath”

“I feel very awake all of sudden.” Kou sat backup and cracked open her drink.

“There is a good girl” Rin replied satisfied.

When they left the spa it was dark out in the city of Osaka. Despite her complaints about Kou, Rin herself was tired as well. In an unspoken agreement the two of them headed back to the hotel. They immediately collapsed onto the bed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Christmas event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou and Rin continue their Osaka holiday trip and Christmas day has finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July what nonsense it's still 2017 and I have been updating consistently. Hahaha. Forgive all my bad edits. Hope you enjoy.

Rin woke up with a strange flutter in her chest. One that she had not felt since she was a child waiting for Santa the night before christmas. She sat up in the bed the covers falling off her bare chest. The room had a slight chill to it. She quickly retreated back under the blankets and to the comfort of warmth provided by Kou that was still fast asleep. Christmas day had finally come. She had spent Christmas before with Kou. This time it felt so different. Rin thought back to the many times during Christmas she almost confessed to her, she always wavered at the last moment thought and could never bring herself to tell her. Now though her and Kou would spend their first Christmas as a true couple.

She felt like a schoolgirl again in a way. Dreaming of Christmas dates. In truth this would be her second one. Middle school held no crushes for her. In school she had a few friends none she considered truly close. Christmas was spent with her family simple but happy. Highschool changed that. It was in her first year at highschool she would find herself with a group of friends that would come to define her entirely. It all started with Yumi….

Rin looked out the window to the gentle snow that began to fall across the window. She smiled how perfect. It was on a similar day to this she had spent her Christmas with Yumi. The snow fell just like this she remembered in the morning before they met. She was a so excited then. She could not decided what to wear to look just right. She felt like her first Christmas had to be perfect. In so many wonderful way it truly was and because of that the pain and heartbreak that followed was also so perfect.

Kou let out a small groan and turned in her sleep not yet ready to rise yet. Rin smiled and let her be. She got out of the bed as quietly as she could. She slipped on some sweats and left the bedroom and walked back in the living room. She turned on the water heater and watched patiently as bubbles began to form as the water came to a boil. She poured herself a cup of the instant coffee that came with the room and took the mug with her over to a chair by the window. She looked out at the snow once again and wondered how Yumi was doing. If she had someone to spend this Christmas day with. If she was happy. Rin hoped so. She had that moment for herself before Kou finally stirred and got out of  bed. 

“Hey you.” Kou said rubbing her eyes and yawning.

“Hey…” Kou said and took a sip of her coffee.

“Why you up so early?”

“Hmm, wanted to look at the snow.”

“Ah I didn't even realize. Guess it really will be a Christmas day.”

“Yeah I guess so.” Rin smiled and walked over to Kou

“Merry Christmas.” Rim said gently and pecked her cheek.

\-----

Rin and Kou left the hotel and entered into the blanketed city. Even with the unusual weather for Osaka the life of the city did not stop it kept full pace for the Christmas holiday. Rin and Kou made their way down a busy sidewalk and looked up at the JR Osaka station as they passed on the far side.

“Hey Rin, we should stop by the Osaka pokemon center while we are here.”

“why are you such a child” Rin sighed.

“Ahh come on it would be such a great place to get gifts for everyone.”

“We are not buying Pokemon gifts for the office… well maybe for Aoba and I guess Hifumi might think it's cute and then again Hajime Is more of a child than you… fine we can go. But we are going to the German market first.” Rin insisted 

“Yay!”

They continued down the walkway and arrived at the German market which was unsurprisingly crowded but all the more charming in the white snow. 

“Come on let's get some hot cider.” Kou pulled Rin onto a line and after a long wait were able to tour the market with their steaming cups of cider. Music played in the background as they looked up at the tree together. Rin turned to Kou who looked dazzling outlined in the gentle snowfall. Rin felt a blush run across her face as she thought she had just fallen into a romantic shoujo manga. The urge to kiss Kou flooded Rin. She turned away and took a hurried sip of her cider.

“We should… should go ahead and get to the other store before it closes.” Rin blurted out to keep her lips otherwise occupied.

“Oh? You want to leave so soon?”

“Yeah, it's getting a bit too crowded.” Rin lied.

“Alright, I just want to grab one last think before we go. You can wait for me by the entrance.” Kou scurried off into the crowd Rin made her way back to the entrance and watched the people mill about trying to stand off to the side. She looked up at the twin buildings that towered above the little Christmas market. Kou returned with a big grin on her face.

“Alright ready to go.” Kou took her hand and lead them back to the tower mall that held Osaka’s pokemon center.

Kou was bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement. All Rin could manage to do was not sigh. They exited the elevator and we're greeted with the speakers playing themes from one of the games and a wonderland of colorful toys and plushies. Kou darted off instantly heading over to ogle over every item on the shelf. Rin casually slipped away to look at smaller key chains on a distant rack. She looked over a few items wondering which she could grab to give as small gifts something that actually had the Osaka theme to it would be best. There were a few cute pikachus with takoyaki that would do. Rin looked up again in horror to Kou with a full basket of goods as she tried to pull down a giant stuffed whale of a pokemon off the shelf. She has to stop this.

Rin walked over to Kou.

“What are you doing?” she said in annoyed tone

“Just getting a few things.” Kou said defensively.

“This is hardly a few” Rin replied her eyes going over the giant whale.

“But I'm so cute Rin” Kou said putting on her best fake whale voice and bopped her in the face with the whale.

“Kou……..” Rin felt her anger rising.

Kou stuck her tongue out before hurrying off the cashier.

Rin didn't have the willpower to cause a scene on the line. She waited impatiently by the exit as Kou came carrying an assortment of bags off all sizes. 

“Merry Christmas.” Kou skipped off to the elevator. Rin wordlessly followed behind. They headed back to the hotel to drop off the massive collection of goods Kou had just acquired.

“Honestly you can get most of these in Tokyo” Rim said after looking through a few of the bags.

“But now they will be so much more special.” Kou replied.

“I hope you got something for everyone while you went on your shopping spree.”

“I did don't worry.” Kou slipped away into the hotel bedroom.

“I think she has this one already.” Rim thought to herself as she held a stuffed eve.

“Rin come here a sec.” Kou called to her. Rin got up and walked over. Kou was standing in the doorway

“What is it?” she asked.

“Look up” Kou said.

Rin glanced up to see a small stalk of mistletoe hanging from the door frame

“you know what this means.” Kou smirked. Rin felt her face flush. This was too much for her this setup. Rin felt Kou’s hand go around her waist and close the distance between them. 

“Merry Christmas.” Kou whispered before brining her in for a deep kiss.

  
  
  



End file.
